It Was Just A Dare
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha can NEVER turn down a dare. What happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave all summer while her family is away? Beach trips and nightclub fun ensues the two hotheads as they slowly, reluctantly, fall in love. InuKag & MirSan
1. The Dare

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - The Dare

The school year was about to end, with everyone sitting in anticipation in their seats, not talking, but watching as the last seconds of their sophomore year ticked away. Inuyasha was glaring at the clock in boredom and irritation as thirteen minutes remained.

Kagome was gazing at it in disbelieve, not able to quite process the fact that she and most of her friends were moving on to the next grade of high school. She could not wait until school ended for she and Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha-who had all gotten to know one another quite well-were going to go to her house and celebrate. Her family was gone to another family member's house and was going to stay there most of the summer.

When there was ten seconds left, the students began to chant, "Ten, nine, eight, seven,"

Kagome glanced over at Sango, who was smiling brightly as she also counted. Miroku sat behind her, following everyone else. She looked at Inuyasha diagonal from her. He just looked bored, like always.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one!" Everyone began to cheer, whistle, and applaud as they leapt up, tossing books and papers everywhere, hugging their friends and squealing and yelling. Kagome hugged her literature teacher, whom was her favorite teacher and taught very well.

"I can't believe it!" Sango shouted as she walked up next to her friend as they walked out of the school. Miroku soon appeared, followed by Inuyasha.

"I know." Kagome replied. "Let's hurry to my house."

"What are we going to do there, Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously, raised eyebrows.

Kagome just glared at him. He threw up his hands defensively and said, "Ok, ok. I get it."

Inuyasha just let out a "Feh." And followed them out the door into the bright sunshine that lit up the clear blue sky. Some big, fluffy clouds peppered the blue. And, as they walked, they decided to describe what the clouds looked like to them.

"That one looks like a bunny," Sango pointed to one over a cluster of trees. "Isn't it cute?"

"That one looks like a puppy." Kagome said, pointing to her cloud she had spotted. Inuyasha let out a "Humph" at this because he was a dog demon.

"That one," Miroku said, "Looks like a woman in a bikini."

Sango and Kagome turned their heads toward him in anger. "Miroku!" They chorused in unison.

"What?" He asked, acting innocent.

Kagome and Sango simply shook their heads and walked on, their two friends following after them. They soon arrived at Kagome's house and she unlocked the front door, letting them all in. Inuyasha and Miroku instantly ran and plopped down onto the couch, eagerly waiting for the girls to get drinks and food for the movie that they were going to view in celebration of their graduation from tenth grade.

In the kitchen, Sango and Kagome were laughing and joking around as they prepared popcorn and got drinks.

"Man, we're getting old," Sango commented, "We're going to eleventh grade after the summer!"

"I know," Kagome murmured, still hardly believing it herself. "But we're actually still very young. We've got our whole lives ahead of us."

"Yeah," Sango pulled the popcorn from the microwave when it finished popping. "I wonder if we'll all still be hanging out later on like we are now. Don't you?" She glanced over at her friend inquisitively.

"Of course I do." Kagome answered, finishing her chore of pouring the drinks into the glasses. "That's one of the things I'm afraid of; losing contact with you guys."

"Yeah." Sango agreed, following Kagome as she went into the living room with the drinks. They sat the refreshments on the table in front of the couch, sat down themselves on the floor, and Inuyasha started the movie.

The movie was called "With A Paddle," which everyone found quite amusing, laughing as a bear carried one of the three boys away. As soon as the movie was finished, they all decided to play 'Truth or Dare.'

"Miroku," Kagome said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He replied.

"Hmm," She said, "I dare you to eat glue."

His face twisted with disgust and he looked almost as if he'd be sick. "Would that be liquid glue or a glue stick?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Liquid." She answered shortly. A long time ago, one of her friend's cousin had eaten liquid glue during a truth or dare game, so, that is how the dare came to mind.

"O-ok." He managed to say before Kagome went up to her room and came back down with the glue bottle in her hands. She handed it to him and he opened it and squeezed his eyes shut tight before pouring some into his mouth, closing his lips together and swallowed hard.

Once done, he gave the bottle back to Kagome, who laughed a little and sat it down on the table. "Inuyasha," Miroku managed to say after choking down the glue, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied almost instantly. If there was one thing that was definite about this dog demon, it was that he could NEVER EVER turn down a dare. And dare was something that he picked almost every time they played the dangerous game.

"Ok, then," Miroku said. He had known that Inuyasha was going to choose dare. "I dare you to…" He paused to think.

While he thought, Kagome and Sango watched in nervous tension at what Miroku was about to say. Inuyasha, however, looked confident.

"I dare you to," Miroku continued, obviously already finished thinking and made his decision, "be Kagome's personal slave…_all summer long._"

Note- There you go, guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for it being so short. Please review.


	2. First Night

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 - First Night

Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths were hanging open in shock and surprise at Miroku's dare. "What?" They demanded in unison, staring at the young boy in horror. How could Miroku dare Inuyasha to be Kagome's personal slave all summer long? It just was not right!

"You heard me." Miroku answered timidly, not wanting his friends to pummel him out of rage. "It means that Inuyasha would have to stay here every day and night during the summer, Kagome. And whenever you decided to leave, Inuyasha would have to accompany you."

"No freaking way!" Inuyasha shouted. Only he didn't say 'freaking.' He glowered at Miroku. "This isn't fair! You know I never turn down a dare!"

"I know." Miroku grinned proudly. "That's why I dared you to do it. Maybe, you and Kagome could get to know one another better during the summer. And perhaps you two will get along when we go to eleventh grade."

"If you don't want to do it, Inuyasha," Sango began, trying not to laugh from the dare that the lecherous boy had given the dog demon, "Just turn it down."

"No way!" He cried acrimoniously. "I never turn down a dare, and you guys know it! I've practically made a world record."

"Well, there's no getting out of it." Miroku said, picking up his belongings and backing toward the door. "I really have to get going and tell my mother that I passed. See you guys later."

"Yeah, I've got to go, too," Sango added, also getting her things together and walking with Miroku toward the door. "Talk to you later. Bye!" She and Miroku both then raced out of Kagome's house and down the street, trying their best to make it home as fast as possible to avoid getting beaten into a pulp by Inuyasha and getting chewed at by Kagome's famous temper. If there was one thing that the two had in common, it was their temper.

"I don't believe this!" Inuyasha shouted, totally pissed off now. "That stupid, no good for nothing, ass hole!"

"I understand that you're upset and everything, Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, despite the situation. "But please try not to yell and use bad language in my house."

He turned his head slowly to look at her, eyes full of anger and narrowed into deadly slits. When he spoke, his voice was low and indignant, "Yes, of course, _master._"

Kagome was a little taken aback by his tone of voice, but managed to say, "No, you really don't have to call me master."

"Well, I'm your personal _slave_ now, so I guess it's only right that I call you my _master._" Inuyasha growled menacingly, folding his arms across his chest and sitting on the couch.

Kagome watched him for a moment. Inuyasha never laid down for anyone, and yet, here he was, succumbing to her. And it was all over a dare; he just could not turn a dare down. He had to do it, no matter how difficult or absurd it seemed to be. He felt that he needed to do it like he would break a world record by adding on dare after dare.

"So," Kagome said, plopping down next to him. It felt very awkward, being with Inuyasha alone in her house during the summer. Well, she figured, if I'm here with him for the entire summer because he wouldn't turn a dare down, why not try and make it enjoyable? "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know," He spat, "It depends on what you want to do. I follow your commands, remember?"

"Well," Kagome paused, not really knowing how to take his reply. "How about this: You stay here for the summer and don't do anything I say? That way, Miroku won't have anything to complain about."

"Feh." He snorted, turning and looking away, ears flattened against his head. "Whatever."

"Consider yourself lucky, buster!" Kagome shouted, "I could be a greedy, selfish, little girl and make you work like the hound dog you are!"

"I thought you were already greedy and selfish and little." Inuyasha retorted, causing Kagome to glare daggers at him.

"I am not greedy, selfish, nor am I little!" She hollered, her voice stentorian, causing Inuyasha to lower his head. Damn, she was hurting his ears! She really did have a good pair of lungs, he had to admit that. "At least I am being nice and letting you stay when I could kick you out!" She continued to shout.

Inuyasha groaned and sank lower into the couch, trying to hide from her loud voice and anger face. He could not, however, and had to put up with it for about fifteen minutes until she finally calmed down somewhat. Her face was a little red from yelling and she had sat down in the recliner across from the couch.

"You finally finished?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah. I'm done." She replied. "But I am not greedy, selfish, or little!"

"All right, all right!" He cried, throwing up his hands in defeat, "I get it already! I had to sit here for fifteen minutes, listening to you blubber around about nothing!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open, having taken offense to that remark, "I was not blubbering about nothing! I was telling you about how freaking lucky you are to even be here instead of outside, having to explain to Miroku why you were kicked out of my house!"

"Shut up, already!" Inuyasha cried, tired of her loud mouth He had jumped up to his feet by this point. "I am so sick of all of your stupid yelling! I am sick of your voice, I am sick of you blubbering on about nonsense, and I am just plain sick of you!"

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening in shock. No one had ever told her that they were sick of her before. In fact, everyone got along great with her. Well, at least she _figured _that they enjoyed her company. She was a relatively nice person until someone talked about her negatively to her face like Inuyasha had been doing. And when people did that, she had a tendency to yell at them like a child.

But, he was just plain sick of her? How could he be already? They had only been together a grand total of twenty-five minutes, spending twenty of those minutes fighting and only five talking. She suddenly felt hurt, like he despised her, which he probably did.

Almost instantly, the tears came. The only warning she had had was a tingle in her nose, but she ignored it as she continued to gape at Inuyasha, her feelings hurt. She began sniffling and she hid her face in her knees, her shoulders wracking with every sob.

Inuyasha stiffened when he smelt that salty substance. Oh, no. She was crying-something he hated to see girls do the most. He looked at her pitiful form as it shook every time she coughed, sniffled, or let out a sob. He took a step forward, his anger forgotten and only guiltiness lingering. He had no idea of what to do; should he console her? Or should he yell at her more for being such a weak human?

All he did instead was say, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you and said all of those things." He paused and watched as she continued to cry. "So, stop the water works, all right?"

Kagome did not look up. She hardly even moved except for when a sob shook her body. All she said was, "Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

He was taken aback by her tone, which was mixed between anger and sadness. But, he did as he was told to do and left her alone and headed up to her room.

As he lie on her soft bed, Inuyasha took in her scent that was surrounding him. His thoughts somehow kept floating back to the subject of Kagome. How could he have been such a jerk? He had hurt her feelings and made her cry and he hated seeing girls cry.

But, it was she who had provoked him! She had yelled at him as well and told her all sorts of cruel things, which is what had set him off. So, it was all of her fault! Why should he be going around, blaming himself for her petty crying?

It got late and Inuyasha had not heard a sound coming from downstairs. He did not even smell her salty tears anymore, proving that she had ceased in crying.

He sort of got worried and got off of her bed and headed downstairs quietly to check on her and see if everything was all right. Why hadn't she moved? Why hadn't she come upstairs to go to bed and yell at him some more? Was something wrong?

Once he got downstairs, he saw the reason for her delay: She had fallen asleep in the recliner, her legs stretched out on the floor, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to stay warm.

He sighed and went over to her, picking her up gently as if he were lifting up a baby, and carried her up to her room and lay her on her bed. He covered her up and made sure that she was warm before turning and heading downstairs. He just hoped that she would forgive him in the morning. God forbid that he had to spend the summer with a girl who hated him. He sure did not hate her that was for sure.

Note- There! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. For now, however, I'll leave you with review responses. I will try to include these in the rest of this story and if I cannot, I apologize!

InuKagluvr29- Yes you were the first reviewer! Congratulations and thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!

Forbidden Miko- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will definitely continue it.

Tohru-honda14- Your little brother ate glue once? Yuck! My friend's cousin ate glue and we watched him do it. Thanks so much for the review!

Inashosetai- I've updated, see? I hope you've enjoyed it so far and please keep reading and reviewing!

ZIPPIYGIRL- I'm so sorry that the last chapter was short! Maybe I can try to make the rest of the chapters longer. Thanks for your review!


	3. Good Morning

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 - Good Morning

Sunlight filtered through the cracks in the shades, spilling onto a sleeping form that was currently occupying the bed. Blinking her eyes open, Kagome managed to push herself up into a sitting position and glance around the room groggily, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

How had she gotten up to her room? Had she not been asleep downstairs in that uncomfortable chair? And where in the world was Inuyasha? Had he gone home because she had been yelling at him and crying? Had he been the one that had brought her upstairs and put her in bed like a child? If he had, it sure had been nice of him to do so.

She dragged herself out of bed and began to shuffle through her closet, searching for some clothes to change into for the day. Picking something and happy with her choice, she began to undress.

As she was doing this, however, someone was talking to her as they made their way up the stairs, "Kagome, are you up yet? If you aren't, then my God, do you sleep all day?"

Kagome gasped, not sure of what to do or where to run. Her bathroom was outside of her room, so that option was out. She would not have enough time to put on her clothes and she could not get back in bed totally nude.

Inuyasha entered the room, pushing the door open, almost choking when he seen her undressed. She screamed, grabbing the cover off of her bed and tossing it over her exposed body to cover herself. "What are you doing?" She screeched, "Get out of here!"

His eyes were wide in shock at the picture he had just seen, but he managed to regain his composure and run out of the room, closing the door behind him and race down the stairs away from her.

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome had gotten fully dressed and had cleaned her room, but had not gone downstairs to where Inuyasha lingered. She was still pretty shaken about her whole experience earlier with Inuyasha. She looked up at her ceiling and thought, 'Why is God punishing me like this?'

She picked up and soft pillow and mashed her face into it, screaming loudly. She managed to relieve some of the stress-not to mention embarrassment-and calmed down somewhat before putting the pillow back down.

As she just sat on her bed, she tried thinking about what she could do for the day that could possibly include Inuyasha somehow. It was the first day of summer and she had to spend every day with Inuyasha because of a stupid dare. She was not looking forward to this summer mostly because she had to share her house a house that should have been all to herself! and also because she had no plans at all for her three month vacation.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she stood up and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

She got downstairs and casually walked right past Inuyasha, whose amber eyes were focused on her the entire time. "Um…uh…sorry about that stuff upstairs." He stuttered, not used to apologizing to anyone because, of course, he had never done it before.

She said nothing in return and kept going. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she got some cereal in a bowl, poured the milk, and began eating after she had taken a seat at the table.

As she ate, she would glance up at him every now and then to find him eyeing her. Finally, she swallowed what she had been chewing and demanded, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing!"

"You don't have to shout!" She cried, finishing her breakfast and putting the bowl in the sink and placing the cereal box back in the cabinet.

"I'll yell if I want to!" He hollered.

"Just shut up!" Kagome shouted at him.

To her surprise, he kept quiet, though it appeared that he did not want to. Was he only being silent because of the whole 'I dare you to be Kagome's personal slave for the entire summer' thing?

"Why are you being quiet?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding weird from the silence that had once been before it.

"You told me to shut up, _master._" He growled, malice dripping from every word, especially the word 'master.'

Kagome sighed. There he went again with the whole 'master' thing. "I told you," She began, watching as he looked into the fridge, obviously hungry. Or maybe he was thirsty. "You don't have to call me 'master.' Nor do you have to do anything I tell you to do."

Inuyasha did not reply. He had closed the fridge and was now looking up at the cabinets.

Seeing his expression, Kagome asked softly, "Are you hungry? I could get you something if you want me to."

He looked back down at her, his yellow eyes gleaming a little bit. "Got any ramen?" He asked hopefully, "It's always been my favorite."

Kagome giggled and opened up a cabinet to reveal lots of containers that were full of ramen. "It's one of my favorites, too," She confessed, pulling out two containers and began to prepare them.

Once they were done, she took hers and handed Inuyasha his. "Want to watch TV?" She wanted to know.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He could be nice when he wanted something. But once he got what he wanted, look out! He could change back to normal in a heartbeat.

They ate and watched TV, occasionally arguing over what channel they should watch. Finally, they both just decided to cut the television off and finish eating in silence, which they did. After finishing their meals, they tried to find something else to do, but could not and simply sat in silence.

Time ticked by and it was getting late in the afternoon and they still had not spoken to one another. The phone suddenly rang loudly, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to jump in surprise.

"Did it scare you?" Kagome asked, a smirk on her face.

"No." Inuyasha said, looking away, his arms folded across his chest.

She laughed and shook her head before picking the phone up and saying, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome?" It was Sango,

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Kagome said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Nothing really," Sango replied, "How are things going between you and Inuyasha?" She asked, curiosity etched in her voice.

"Pretty good." Kagome answered, glancing over in Inuyasha's direction. He was staring at her intently with his amber eyes.

"Oh, that's good." Sango said. "I was just calling to see it you wanted to come with me to the mall."

Kagome brightened. "Of course I want to go! Meet me outside. Inuyasha has to come with us."

Sango muttered, "Yeah, I know. But it'll be all right, with or without him."

"I hope you're right." Kagome murmured.

"See you in a few," Sango informed her friend.

"Ok. Hurry! Bye!" Kagome said, hanging up the phone. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was glaring at her; his ears were pinned back against his head.

"What?" She asked, not sure of what was wrong.

"Not the mall!" Inuyasha yelled. He had overheard their conversation with his dog-like hearing. "I am really going to kill Miroku! I hate this dare!"

Note- Sorry if it was too short, guys! I apologize and I will try my best to make the next chapters longer!

BeccaPatty- Thanks so much for your review! I really have no idea when I'll start working on Dark Angel again. As for right now, it is on hold. I'm so sorry! Please keep reading and reviewing, though.

AngelGirl101- Thanks so much for your review! And, just to let you know, I'm not a genius. And that was a lot of 'updates' you put in your review.

InuKagluver91- I'll update as soon as I can. Glad you liked the chapter!

Hermione10148- I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I wonder what you'd do if Inuyasha was your slave…


	4. A Trip To The Mall

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 - A Trip to the mall

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango greeted as she jogged up toward her friend. Inuyasha growled from where he stood, behind Kagome on her front porch. Boy, he sure was going to strange Miroku whenever he saw him.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome replied, walking down the steps into her yard, Inuyasha following her like her own shadow. He had no choice. He had accepted the dare, agreed to do it. He had never turned down a dare in his life and he was not planning to start stopping now.

"Come on!" Kagome shouted, "I want to hurry up and get there!"

Sango laughed and she and Kagome, how had to half-drag Inuyasha behind her, started walking down the street toward the mall.

On the way there, Sango and Kagome talked about all of the things they could do for the summer. Inuyasha said nothing and was just following them, his arms folded across his chest in annoyance.

They arrived at the mall and went inside. The place was crowded, with mostly students from their school. During the summer, the mall was everyone's favorite place to hang out. Well, everyone's but Inuyasha.

They managed to squeeze through clusters of people and headed toward the girls' clothes section, causing a groan of disgust to emanate from deep within Inuyasha's throat.

Kagome turned to look at him. He acted almost exactly like a dog, growling when angered or irritated, being nice and sweet when he wanted something. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Narrowing his amber eyes, he demanded, "What?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. Just…try to behave, please."

"Feh. Whatever." Came his all too famous reply.

They went into the girls' section, Inuyasha very reluctant to go because he was, of course, a guy and he did not want to be seen with two dimwitted girls in the girls' clothing department.

'Miroku,' he thought bitterly, almost seething with suppressed rage, 'I am so gonna get you! You are going to be so sorry!'

Kagome, fed up with his constant pausing in his walking, turned and hissed in his face, "Look, I know that I said that you didn't have to do what I told you to do, but, if you're serious about this stupid dare, then I suggest that you do what I tell you to do. Sango is here and could tell Miroku and they would make fun of you for turning down a dare."

Inuyasha instantly bolted forward so he would not get made fun of for declining a dare of such great magnitude. He practically dragged Kagome behind him, who was clinging to his shirt, as he caught up with Sango, who was looking through some clothes.

"Oh," She said, pulling out an outfit that consisted of a jean skirt and a tube top, "I like this. Don't you, Kagome?"

"Yeah," Kagome said breathlessly. She was still a little shocked and shaken at Inuyasha's sudden speed.

Sango replaced the outfit and went on looking through clothes.

"Look, I'm going over here to look at some clothes, all right?" Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"Well, what in the hell am I supposed to do?" He demanded acrimoniously. He had not even wanted to accompany them here, but that pervert Miroku was the one who practically made him do it.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "Find something to do, but stay close so we can let you know when we're leaving."

"And when would that be?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha."

"Fine. Whatever." He huffed, walking a little ways away, just to get out of the girls' department. He did not want to also get picked on for being in the girls' section with two moronic girls.

After much looking, Kagome found the most perfect outfit for the summer. She just had to have it, but she first had to try it on. "Look, Sango!" She cried happily, "I found an outfit. I'm going to go try it on!" She then turned and began to head for the dressing rooms, but Sango's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" She walked up to Kagome and by this time, Inuyasha had heard her yelling and came to see what all the fuss was about, "Miroku said that…wherever you go, Inuyasha _has _to go…"

Kagome, who had been smiling brightly, lost her smile. She stared at Sango for a moment. "You're not serious…I mean…"

"You've got to do it, Kagome." Sango said, shaking her head.

"But-"

"No buts."

Kagome slumped her shoulders, her heart racing. She could not believe her luck! She was starting to hate the fact that Inuyasha could never turn down a dare. She now only wanted to hit him.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded irritably.

"Come on," Kagome said in a toneless voice, dragging him by his shirt toward the dressing rooms.

He seen where he was about to dragged into and started to put up a fight, saying, "Oh, no! I am _not _going in there! Especially not with _you!_"

Kagome stopped and turned around to glower at him. "What do you have against me, anyway? I wasn't the one who accepted this freaking dare! So, it's all your fault!"

Inuyasha was speechless. She had a point…sort of. "Just shut up and let's get this damn thing over with!"

Kagome let out a 'humph' and turned and went inside, Inuyasha going into the stall slowly afterward.

"Turn around." Kagome commanded, feeling her heart beating harder, almost to the point where it felt as if it would beat its way out of her chest. "And no peeking."

"I would never wanna look at you, anyway," Inuyasha said heatedly, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the wall in front of him.

Kagome took great offense to that since she thought that she looked exceptionally good, but she ignored her hurt pride and began to change quickly, praying that he did not turn around and see her nude again like he had that morning.

Once she was in her outfit, she took a deep inward breath and said, "There." and turned around. Inuyasha turned his head slowly and got a glimpse of her in her new outfit, which was a blank shirt that had no sleeves and only a string that wrapped around her neck and very short shorts.

He felt his mouth drop open, but he could not move. The sight of this girl in an outfit immobilized him. What was the matter with him? She was beautiful, standing there, looking innocent and nervous as she blinked up at him, waiting for his comment on how she looked.

He regained his composure, however, and managed to blurt out rudely, "I don't like it."

Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise and hurt, but she rolled her eyes and opened the stall door and asked Sango, who said she loved it. She then came back in, closed the door, and told him to turn around again. He did and thought 'Great. Now that outfit will make me stare at that stupid girl. Damn it…'

"All right." Kagome said after a while, "You can turn around."

He turned around and seen her in her normal clothes. He rolled his eyes and followed her outside where the two girls instantly headed for the CD section and began flipping through the CDs.

They occasionally pulled out one they liked, played it on this little CD player that allowed you to hear some songs on the CD, and sang along to them, which irritated Inuyasha. He glared at them as they turned the CD playing devise up as loud as it would go, then dance and sing the songs, all the while think, 'I hate the mall. I hate those two girls.'

But, a voice in the back of his head was thinking, 'You know you liked how Kagome looked in that outfit.'

'Feh, yeah right.' He argued with himself.

The other voice did not answer.

Finally, after almost an hour and a half of shopping, Kagome and Sango approached him and told him that it was time to go. 'Thank God.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome paid for her outfit and they all left, the sun beginning to set. Inuyasha and Kagome stood on her porch and watched Sango as she left, walking down the street towards her house before heading inside.

They watched television and ate dinner for a little while before Kagome said, "I'm tired. If you want, you can sleep on my mom's bed. Goodnight."

"Feh. I'm not sleeping on that bed." Was all he said before she went into her room and got into bed. But, Kagome had to laugh when she got up about an hour later and seen him, on her mom's bed, sound asleep, his ears twitching as he dreamt.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about,' Kagome thought, shaking her head, going back into her room and going back to bed…

Note- Sorry if it was too short, guys! I am trying to update a lot here! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Yuff3- Yes, I know. I felt bad for Inuyasha, too. But see, it got better, didn't it?

Priestess-Taisho- Thanks for the review! Too bad you don't feel bad for Inuyasha.

Tohru-honda14- Inuyasha hates the mall because it is not his favorite place to hang out. There are too many people. And I don't know if there will be any Koga bashing. Thanks for the review!

Mika-Girl101- Wow. Me, brilliant? Nah. Never. And I really don't know HOW I ever came up with this story…Please keep reviewing!

Inashosetai- Thanks for the compliments! And I don't know how long it took me to think this story up, actually. I don't even remember what made me think of it. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

Punkgoddess- Thanks! I have been trying to make this story funny, but I have never been that good with funny stories.

BeccaPatty- Thanks! Yes, you'd think Inuyasha could be a little nice, right? Oh well…and I will try to get Dark Angel updated. As always, thanks for your help and I'm glad you like this story.

WackyGirl101- Ok, fine, I guess I am a genius, even though I don't really think I am. And yes, there is so much that Kagome is capable of in this story. Thanks again for the 'Updates.' Please keep reading!

Forbidden Miko- I'm glad you like it. Hope you continued to read!

Blu-babe- I'm glad you think this story is cool.

ZIPPIYGIRL- Wow, I'm glad you told me you liked that. I will try to add more to my other stories, maybe.


	5. Going to the Movies

****

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Going to the Movies

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called up the stairs. She had made some breakfast for each of them and did not want his food to go cold. "Inuyasha, come on and get up!"

"I'm coming!" Came an irritated, groggy shout from Kagome's mom's room above. Kagome had just gotten some syrup for her pancakes when she heard a loud, 'Bam!'

'I guess he might have fell.' Kagome said to herself, shrugging off the stentorian noise that she had heard. She spread sweet syrup over her pancakes and heard another crash.

"Inuyasha! What is going on up there?" She demanded, getting up from the table and heading toward the steps. She looked up and demanded again, "Inuyasha! What's the matter?"

The only reply she received was; "Ugh! Damn covers!"

"What?" Kagome asked, befuddled. "What in the world are you" She was cut off when Inuyasha emerged at the top of the staircase, struggling to get untangled from the covers around his waist and ankles. He could not free himself, however, and only succeeded in losing his balance and falling down the stairs.

Kagome gasped and, just as she tried to turn and get out of the way, he landed on top of her, throwing her down onto the floor on her back. She had had her eyes squeezed shut tightly and, when she felt that there was hardly any pain, she opened them slowly.

He had caught himself, barely, and was keeping his chest from collapsing onto hers by holding himself up on the floor.

Kagome blushed when she realized his close proximity. She felt his breath tickling her cheek. He was straddling her, as well. He realized what was going on, snapped out of a daze, and pushed himself back up. Kagome got up also and helped him to steady himself. He jerked his arm out of her grasp and said, "I got it."

"Oh, like you had it up there on the stairs?" Kagome wanted to know, angry at his behavior after she just helped him up.

"Shut up!" He shouted, jerking the blanket off of his hips and ankles and throwing it down onto the floor. He growled at it acrimoniously, glaring at it as if it were the plague.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I was just trying to be nice and you still be rude!" Kagome yelled, just as loud as he had. "God, why can't you have a little bit of manners?"

"I do," Inuyasha spat, "I just don't like to use 'em. Now, gimme my breakfast. I'm starving."

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes, fed up with him. "In there on the table." She motioned toward it with her finger. After he had raced off into the kitchen, Kagome bent down and picked up the blanket and went upstairs to put it back onto her mother's bed.

She emerged from the room and went into the kitchen and sat down. She looked at him for a moment before beginning to munch on her breakfast, not really hungry from the incident that had happened earlier. Finally, she said, being nice, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt a while ago."

Inuyasha looked up, surprised, but decided to try and ignore her statement by finishing his meal. Once done, he put the dishes into the sink and headed into the living room, unsure of what was planned for that day. He had to follow after his so called 'master' like a love sick hound dog whenever she went somewhere, after all.

"Inuyasha?" He heard her delicate voice call behind him. He spun around and seen her standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking up at him wonderingly.

"Yeah, what?" He demanded, trying to ignore how sweet she looked.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" She asked nicely. "I heard that there are some funny movies out. There's one that I would like to see. I think it's called 'Without a Paddle.'"

For some reason, Inuyasha felt glad that she had asked him if he wanted to go to the movies. A voice in the back of his head said, 'Just try to be a little nicer to her. She's having a hard time with you as it is.'

"Yeah, I heard about that one." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I want to see it, too."

He saw her eyes light up, "Really?" she inquired, "I have enough money for the two of us! Come on, let's go!"

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in line for their tickets to see 'Without a Paddle.' A few nice people from school seen them and waved. Kagome waved back to them. Some people, however, asked, "Are you two going on a date?" Kagome and Inuyasha would shake their heads and say no. So many people asked that question and the two were getting tired of hearing it. When a boy asked it, Inuyasha exploded, "No! We are not going out on a date! Stop asking us that freaking question already!"

Kagome stared at him as the petrified boy turned and ran off. "Inuyasha…" Was all she could say.

They got their tickets and when the movie ended, Kagome suddenly said, "I've really got to go to the bathroom!"

"But, can't you wait?" Inuyasha desperately wanted to know. He did not want to have to follow her into the bathroom. Who knew, Sango and Miroku could have been lurking nearby.

Kagome closed her eyes and then said, "No!" And turned and ran off toward the women's bathroom. Inuyasha growled in irritation, but followed after the girl. He had to, after all. She ran inside the bathroom and he gulped, but followed her inside. Once inside, he ducked out of the line of vision of some other girls and got into the stall next to hers. At least he didn't have to share stalls with her. Or did he? It didn't matter.

When he heard Kagome come out and was washing her hands, he emerged from his stall, thankful that no one else was around. "God, I wish you could have waited!" He almost shouted. She flinched and turned to look at him.

"Well," She shot back, drying her hands, "when you got to go, you got to go."

He rolled his eyes but his heart missed a beat when a toilet flushed and a girl came out of a stall. As soon as her blue eyes made contact with Inuyasha's golden ones, she screeched, "Boy! There's a boy in the girl's bathroom!" There were other girls in there also and they came out of their stalls, some of which did not look too happy.

"Well, wanted to come in here with your little girlfriend, did you?" Asked a very large woman who was popping her knuckles.

Inuyasha and Kagome both shouted in unison, "We're not dating!"

The woman lunged at them suddenly, yelling, "I'll teach you a lesson, boy. You stay in the boy's bathroom." Inuyasha, with his quick demon reflexes, grabbed Kagome's wrist and drug her out of harms way, as the woman would have grabbed both of them. "Come on!" He shouted as they both ran out of the door, the woman shouting behind them. He laughed as they walked out of the theater and down the sidewalk.

They arrived at Kagome's house and she plopped down onto the couch, sighing in relief. "I've had enough excitement for one day. How about you?"

"Feh. Whatever. It was all your fault that we got into that mess, anyway." Came his reply.

"What do you mean, all my fault?" Kagome demanded angrily as she glared at the half-demon sitting in the chair across from her.

"You could have held it, but no, you had to go and make me come with you." Inuyasha shouted.

"I didn't make you come with me. You came with me. And I wouldn't have been able to hold it!" Kagome countered back.

Inuyasha pinned his ears back. He had nothing to say. What if Sango and Miroku hadn't been there? He had just jumped to conclusions and figured that they could have been there, so he followed after Kagome. "Never mind." Was all he muttered before going up to Kagome's mother's room and shutting the door.

Kagome flipped on the television and seen a surfer riding giant waves. 'Hmm,' She thought for a moment. 'I'm going to the beach tomorrow!'

Note- Sorry if it was too short! I'm so sorry. But, tomorrow, she goes to the beach!

****

Bubblez- Thanks a lot! I'll definitely try to update soon.

Saltypotatoes- Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it!

WackyGirl101- Sorry about not adding the fluff. And thanks again for all the 'updates.'

Yuff3- I'm glad you liked it. Please keep reading!

InuLuver23- Thanks, yes he does like that outfit she picked. No, this isn't brilliant. And yes, I'll try to add fluff.

Number1DogDemon- Wow, thanks so much! I never really considered myself as good, but I'll take your word for it. Sorry about the short chapters.

BeccaPatty- Hiya! Thanks for reading, like always. You're so awesome! Might need some ideas later on, but I like the beach one, as you can tell.

Mimi- Thanks. Does this story really rock? Well, please keep reading!

Inashosetai- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it!

InuKagLoveAlways- I am really glad that you loved chapter three and four! Keep reading and hopefully you'll like the rest of the chapters!

Maboroshi kaji 1- Yes, it is classic, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!


	6. Beach Trip

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 - Beach Trip

It was a wonderful summer day outside with birds chirping and bright golden sunlight falling down over everything. A slight breeze sent Kagome's hair ruffling as she and Inuyasha made their way to the beach. Inuyasha had his arms folded across his chest with a scowl on his face. Kagome beamed at him, her smile almost as bright as the sun, "Aw, come on, Inuyasha! It won't be that bad. Cheer up."

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away. She was wearing that outfit that she had picked out from the mall that day. He could not look at her for if he did, he would suddenly feel very weak for some strange reason. Sure, she looked good in it and he liked it, but why did he feel so strange? He hated the way it felt and he always acted as if he despised her clothing.

She had told him to pack some swim trunks (that he had gotten from his house) and he had watched her as she stuffed a bikini in her duffle bag that she now carried on her shoulder. No doubt she also had sunscreen and sunglasses and a towel in there as well. He lifted his own bag over his shoulder as they reached the beach with its large waves and sandy shores.

When Kagome laid eyes upon all of this, she felt awe. She had not seen the beach in such a long time and it felt strange to see it again. She took in the salty sea air and turned to face Inuyasha, "Come on. We still have to…get…changed…" her sentence faltered at the end because she remembered that Inuyasha had to follow her into the changing rooms that were there.

Stifling a groan, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him toward the rooms. She peeked inside and all around outside to make sure that no one would spot him and proceeded to pull him inside behind her. He didn't really protest that much, but when she took him to a corner away from the other girls in the changing rooms and told him to turn around so she could get changed, he did not seem too pleased. Who knew why?

"Whatever." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He heard Kagome changing behind him and he heard the soft swishing sounds of clothes against skin as she tugged off her clothes and pulled on her bikini.

"You know," Kagome said as she put her clothes into her bag, "You could be changing now. And I won't look. Don't be looking at other girls, either."

Inuyasha let out a 'humph' at that sentence and began changing. "Why do you not want me looking at other girls? You jealous or something?"

"No, why would you think that?" Kagome demanded as she kept her back turned toward him.

He did not answer, however. He had found a mirror that was pointing in the direction of other girls and he was staring at it, transfixed on the girls in the mirror, some of them nude. Kagome noticed his stare and bopped him upside his head, "You pervert!" She hissed, noticing that he was fully dressed.

He turned to look at her, revealing his really hard, strong abs to her. "That hurt!" He said back to her, swallowing the lump in his throat from having seen Kagome in her bikini. She looked good in it. Very good.

Kagome felt herself blush, realizing that she was staring at his bare chest and abs. They were hard and strong looking and she really wanted to touch them. She pushed the thought aside and managed to pry her gaze from his unclothed chest. "Come on. We need to get out of here," she said quickly. "I don't want any of the girls to see you in here."

He rolled his eyes, but followed her out the door and into the bright sunshine. People were lying on the beach, some tanning, some reading. Some were even sleeping. Some surfers were being tossed back on to shore by large waves while some rode them like pros.

Kagome put her bag down near the water, close to the lifeguard stand. Seeing Kagome put her things down, Inuyasha copied her actions and did the same. "So what now?" He asked.

Kagome took out her towel and sat it down onto the sand. She sat down then pulled the sunscreen out. She applied it to her arms and legs and turned to Inuyasha, looking innocent. "Would you put this on my back for me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then he glared at her. "Why should I?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "One: Because I asked you. Two: Because you're my personal slave."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and sat down and took the bottle from her. "At least I didn't tell you to put it on me. I asked you very nicely." Kagome said as he poured the creamy substance in his large, strong hands and put it on her back. She flinched. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's cold." She said, laughing a little.

He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore how soft her skin was and how awkward it felt to touch her. And he could not help but notice the goose bumps that formed on her silky skin. Finally, he finished and handed the bottle back to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, barely heard over the sound of the pounding waves and screeching seagulls.

Inuyasha's dog ears caught her light words, however, and he just mumbled, "Whatever." Then he asked; "So what do we do now?"

Kagome laughed and jumped up and grabbed his hand and drug him toward the water. He noticed where they were headed and his ears flattened against his head. "No, Kagome," he said firmly. "Don't take me over there! Not in the ocean! No!" He stopped talking when they were both in the water and a small wave came and washed over them completely.

Inuyasha came sputtering to the surface and seen her laughing. He growled as he shook his head roughly, getting the water out of his ears. "Thanks," he muttered.

Kagome laughed at him some more and then said, pointing to another wave that was larger than the last coming for him, "You better run."

Inuyasha seen it and ran over to where she was at, standing right at the edge of the water. "Why did you want to come to the beach anyway?" He demanded irritably.

"I don't know," Kagome replied with a shrug. "Just to have some fun, I guess. Don't tell me you're not having fun."

Inuyasha scoffed, "It depends on what your definition of fun is."

"This is fun." Kagome said, "Isn't it?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just gazed out over the water and the waves. They weren't very large. He glanced over at Kagome and impetuously grabbed her wrists and dragged her into the water where a big wave submerged them both. When he resurfaced, he saw her come sputtering up as the wave retracted back.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. He noticed that she was laughing as well.

"What?" He looked innocent as his golden eyes roved over her soaking wet body. She looked good in that bikini, especially when she was wet. He hated to admit it, but she looked almost exactly like his ex girlfriend Kikyo. But somehow, she looked a whole lot better.

Kagome found that she was once again gazing at his hard abs. Tiny water droplets trickled down his strong chest, glistening in the yellow sunlight. She looked up at his face and seen that he knew that she was looking at him. His lips twitched upward into an arrogant smirk. "You were looking at me, weren't you?"

Kagome felt her face grow hot, which was a sure sign that she was blushing. "No. Why would I want to look at you?"

"Maybe because you think I'm hot." He answered, still grinning.

"Yeah right." Kagome said as another wave came up and crashed against her legs. "You were looking me up and down, too. What's up with that?"

Inuyasha just went on smiling. At least he did until a big wave came up and knocked them both under. He came back up, spitting water out of his mouth to find Kagome standing there, coughing up water as well. "Damn waves," he cursed.

Kagome looked over at him, about to say something, but she glanced over his shoulder and seen someone that she really did not want to see. Gasping, she ran up closer to Inuyasha and used him as protection.

He looked down at her, confused, "Um…what are you doing?"

"Hiding." Came her reply.

"From who?"

"Koga." She pointed to a very tall, tan guy with long black hair that was put up into a ponytail. Inuyasha could smell the demon in him. He was a wolf demon. "He really likes me, but I don't like him. And even though I've told him that a hundred times, he won't leave me alone."

"Humph." Inuyasha said, unconcerned. That was her problem, not his. Besides, what could he do to help her?

"I know!" She said loudly, causing him to jump. "You could pretend to be my boyfriend for today just so he won't mess with me!"

Inuyasha nearly fell over into the wave that had just come up to their feet. "What? Hell no!"

Kagome looked hurt. But then grinned evilly, "I'm your _master _so you have to listen to me. I order you to be my boyfriend for the rest of the time we're at the beach. Got it?"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Inside, he was cursing Miroku. He was really going to hurt him.

Grabbing his arm, Kagome turned and pretended to be walking along with Inuyasha on the beach. More waves splashed up against their feet and legs, but they kept on going. Kagome knew that Koga would spot her or smell her eventually. And she was right. He saw her and yelled, "Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" And raced over to her.

She tried her best to be enthused. She forced a happy smile on her face and said, "Oh, hey, Koga. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just hanging out with Ginta and Hikaku." He looked over Inuyasha and took in his scent before demanding, "Who's this guy?"

Kagome gulped and blushed, but managed to choke out, "He's my boyfriend." She felt Inuyasha tense beside of her at the sentence, but ignored it and continued, "We've been dating for sometime now."

Koga gaped at her, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Y-your b-boyfriend?" He stuttered.

Kagome nodded, still smiling. "Yep."

Koga glowered at Inuyasha, who mirrored his expression. Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't like Koga very much, even though they had just met. Maybe it was just because Inuyasha was anti social. He didn't get along with anybody very well, especially his older brother Sesshomaru, by what she had heard from Miroku. And it was starting to look like Koga was going to be a number one rival.

"Anyway," Koga said, managing to regain his composure, "I've got to go back over there and finish playing volleyball with Ginta and the others. Ayame is playing as well." He turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at Kagome, "If you want to later on, you can ditch mutt face there and come play with us." Then he left.

Kagome sighed in relief and felt Inuyasha shaking. She glanced up at him and saw that he looked angry. "Why that little...fur ball…" Inuyasha muttered indignantly. "I'm not a mutt face."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Now they were definitely going to be enemies and go for each other's throats whenever they ran into each other. It figured Koga would call Inuyasha names like he had done. "Come on," she said, pulling him away towards the pool that was nearby where people could swim if they wanted to. "Let's swim for a while before we go home, ok?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever."

Once they were at the side of the pool, Inuyasha grinned devilishly and pushed Kagome swiftly, causing her to squeal and fall in. When she came sputtering to the surface, she glared at him as he smirked at her. "Oops, my bad. I tripped. Let me help you out." He extended a hand that she took. She grinned before jerking him in.

He came back up; ears pinned back to his head and a frown on his wet face. "I deserved that, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes you did."

Inuyasha shook his head roughly like a dog, trying to get the water off of him. He even tilted his head to the side and attempted to get the water out of his ears. Kagome couldn't keep from laughing at the sight. He was actually kind of cute when he did that!

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded, staring at her as they waded in the waist-deep water.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly, realizing that she had laughed. She busied herself with looking away somewhere else.

"You were laughing at me, weren't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha could not help but smile. She was kind of cute when she was trying to lie. "Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it." He joked.

Kagome squealed and turned and tried to escape from him, but he caught up to her and grabbed the top of her skimpy bikini. She screamed in playful fear as he lifted her up and then dropped her back under water. She came back up and shoved him before tossing water into his face.

He growled teasingly before pushing her. She returned it and laughed as she managed to climb up to the side of the pool and sit down with her feet still in the water. He eventually came over and sat beside of her. "Tired?"

"A little." She replied.

"We can leave now if you want to. I don't give a crap."

Kagome laughed a little. "Of course you don't."

He looked over at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome stood up and brushed him off, "Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go home."

They went back to the beach and gathered their things and headed home without bothering to change in the rooms. Why would they when they could change at Kagome's house?

Once there, they changed and got something to eat before watching _Boogeyman. _Kagome jumped on more than one occasion, especially when a crow crashed into the windshield of the young man's car. She screamed when that happened. Inuyasha did not jump. The whole movie only had loud noises and creepy music. If you eliminated that, it would not be scary at all.

Once the movie was over and they had all the dishes in the sink, Kagome went to her room after taking a shower and was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

Some thunder was rumbling outside after a few flashes of lightning. Kagome paid it all no heed. She had never been afraid of storms before. As she stood up to go brush her teeth, thunder boomed fiercely, causing the house to shake. And impetuously after that, the lights went out and Kagome was plummeted into impenetrable darkness that can mess with the senses.

Note- Sorry it took so long to update, everyone! I've been spending a lot of time with my friends. But now it's summer and has been for about two weeks and I can try to update normally. But I need ideas! Send them in!

Tohru-honda14- Thanks a lot.

ZIPPYGIRL- Don't worry about reviewing! Just do it when you can.

InuKagLoveAlways- Thanks for the compliment and keep reading please.

Yuff3- Hey girl, how's it going? I'm glad you thought the last chapter was hilarious. Keep reading!

AzNDrAgOn37- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

WhiteXWolfXDemoness- Thanks. I'm glad you think this story rocks.

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag fan- I'll definitely continue this story. Glade it makes you laugh.

Animestone- Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter was funny!

InuLuver23- Thanks a lot!

PinkEvilSmile303- Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

Mika-Girl101- Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the ideas! I could use more, though.

BeccaPatty- Glad you like the story so far! I could really use more ideas, though. Help?

Lightofheaven- Glad you're enjoying this. Any ideas?


	7. Lights Out

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 - Lights Out

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid that if she lifted her voice too much, something would leap out from the impenetrable darkness and get her. She groped around on the walls around her and eventually found the doorway of her room. She walked through it and glanced around fearfully. She could not see anything except for strange and scary looking shadows.

"Inuyasha?" She continued to whisper softly, feeling around for the stair railing. She needed to go downstairs to find a flashlight and hopefully get the lights back on somehow.

She cautiously went down the steps, hoping that nothing would jump out and scare her more than she already was. She was not afraid of the dark; just whatever was in it that could scare her or harm her. And she was praying that she met up with Inuyasha somewhere along the way. But then she thought about it and figured that Inuyasha would laugh at her for being scared and would probably scare her at every opportunity that presented itself.

'He's better off asleep,' she thought irritably. 'I wish the power had never gone out. I wouldn't be here, wondering around in the dark.'

She made it down the stairs and tiptoed toward the kitchen, using only memory and feeling around with her hands. The house groaned as wind blew against it and lightning flashed, causing her to stop in her tracks and hold her breath. After a moment, sharp thunder rang out, scaring her and causing her to back up against the wall and look around, straining her eyes in order to try in see. To no avail.

After the loud, low rumble of the thunder had gone away, Kagome pushed herself up off of the wall and headed for the cabinets. She opened one slowly and uncertainly, reaching in and feeling around for whatever felt like a flashlight. She continued to search for what seemed like half an hour, reaching in and shuffling around in every cabinet and drawer. But suddenly, the words her mother had said before she had left rung in her ears, "Kagome, I'm taking the flashlight, all right? We'll need it since your uncle decided to also take us camping. If you end up needing one, you'll have to buy another since this is the only one in the house."

Kagome fell onto the floor and groaned in annoyance. She had spent all that time searching for a flashlight that her mother had! Now she was more afraid than ever since she did not have any power, no one there with her to comfort her, or any flashlight!

'Great,' she thought sullenly as she sat on the cold floor, not wanting to move. 'No flashlight. No power. Nothing!'

She sighed and closed her eyes, but opened them when she was startled by an extremely loud pang of thunder. Her heart was thudding inside of her chest and Kagome was surprised that it had not beaten its way out onto the floor. One thing was for sure about her chest: it was hurting from having her heart hammering on it so hard and fast.

Deciding that it was best for her to get up, she rose to her feet slowly and found her way to the staircase once again and went up them slowly. 'Should I go and get Inuyasha? Or should I just try to go to bed?'

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, thunder rumbled, very loudly. Kagome jumped and headed toward her mom's bedroom. 'I'll just go get Inuyasha.'

As she crept into the dark room silently, she tried her best to scout out any moving shadows. She could hardly see, however, immobilized by the impenetrable darkness. She wandered over to the bed blindly, using only memory as a guide. She extended her hands timidly and felt around on the bed, hoping to find Inuyasha's warm, sleeping form. What she found however was an empty bed with wrinkled and tangled sheets.

Sucking in a deep breath, she pulled her hands back slowly and surveyed the room once more. She was almost certain that no one was there.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from downstairs, "Kagome, help me! Help, it's got me!"

Gasping, Kagome jumped nearly three feet into the air. 'That was Inuyasha's voice!' She thought frantically.

"Kagome, help me! It's trying to kill me!"

Kagome gulped and instantly thought back to the movie that she and Inuyasha had watched. _The Boogeyman. _It was pretty creepy. And now, she was letting her mind being overcome by fear.

"Kagome! Help me! Hurry!"

Staring down the darkened hallway, Kagome swallowed hard before heading toward the stairs once more. She could hear Inuyasha's voice echoing up the stairs and through the hallway, cutting through the harshness of the storm that was still raging outside: "Kagome…help, he's got me!"

A flash of lightning helped Kagome see better to find her way toward Inuyasha, but the thunder that followed only served to scare her more.

Inuyasha called out one last time, his voice extremely weak sounding, "Kagome…why didn't you come and help me? Kagome…run, he's coming for you now."

Kagome paused at the top of the steps, glancing through the darkness. She didn't hear any kind of movement, which seemed good, but at the same time, bad. She grasped the railing of the stairs and braced herself for whatever was to come and proceeded downstairs. She paused halfway down the stairs and listened. All she heard was the noises of the storm outside and the house groaning from the wind.

She clenched her fists and kept going. Once she stepped off of the bottom step, she turned and headed for the living room. She was almost certain that Inuyasha's voice had been coming from there. "Inyasha?"

The only reply she received was the eerie groaning of the house and the wind slapping the rain against the windows. She went up to the coffee table and stood there for a moment. "Inuyasha…are you in here?"

Deciding that he was not, she backed up and was about to turn around and head for the kitchen when she unexpectedly bumped into something. Something warm and solid. A hand covered her mouth as another hand grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. She wriggling and tried to scream, but the large, strong hand on her face was keeping her from doing so. She kicked and squirmed, but she could not get free. Panic turned to sheer terror as her attacker tossed her down onto the couch, stomach first.

She kicked and screamed, but her desperate pleas were coming out muffled. No neighbors could have heard her and wouldn't have known that she was in danger. And that just meant that she was a goner. Inuyasha was probably already dead and she was next.

To her disclosure, her assailant released her. And also to her astonishment, he laughed. _He laughed._

"Oh, man," he cooed. "You should've seen your face! You were so scared! I can't believe you fell for it!"

Kagome rolled over reluctantly and saw Inuyasha. Even though she could not see his face, but only his outline, his tone of voice and laughter suggested to her that he was probably grinning triumphantly. "Inuyasha…"

"Man, I'm a good actor! I had you fooled and when I grabbed you, you must've actually thought that I was some sort of rapist and murderer." Inuyasha continued.

He finally stopped laughing and looked down at her. Since he had canine sight, hearing, and smell, he noticed that she was shaking and he could hear her sobbing quietly, barely audible over the thunder and rain. And he also smelt the salty tears that made their way down her face. 'Oh, God.' He thought. 'She's crying again.'

"Kagome," he said softly, sitting next to her. "Look, I'm sorry. It was just a joke, all right?"

Kagome laughed bitterly. "A joke? A joke! Inuyasha, you scared me half to death! I actually thought something happened to you and I actually thought someone was in here!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I know. It was great."

Kagome glared at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I'm starting to regret having you here! At first I was just trying to have fun and be nice to you. I thought you were having fun, but I was wrong. You decided to play a stupid, mean trick on me. And you've been cruel to me since day one!"

Inuyasha stood up, "Well, you know what? This hasn't been a picnic for me, either! First of all, you _forced _me to be your boyfriend to fool Koga. You made me come to the beach, the movies, and the mall. I hated all of it. And I hate you! So you need to consider someone else's feelings before you mouth off!"

Kagome looked hurt, but she did not falter. "And you need to consider my feelings before you play a joke on me! A joke that you know will scare me! And you need to stop mouthing off, too, since I have feelings like you do."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, who mirrored his expression. Neither had anything more to say and they were only concentrating on winning the current stare off. But a sudden, extremely loud pang of thunder scared Kagome and she screamed and flung herself against Inuyasha's chest, as if he could protect her. She clung onto his shirt with her eyes squeezed shut. He felt her trembling against him and fell onto the couch, Kagome almost on top of him.

"Look," he said in a tender voice that Kagome had never heard him use before. "If you're afraid of the storm, I'll stay with you for the rest of the night. What do you say?"

Kagome looked up at him, shocked, but also grateful. "Yeah. That sounds great."

Inuyasha smirked and stood up, picking her up since she was lying halfway on top of him. Kagome squeaked, but relaxed when she realized that he was just carrying her up the stairs to her room. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm glad you're staying with me."

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem."

They made it up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Another flash of lightning filled up the room, causing eerie shadows to extend across the walls. Loud, sharp, thunder followed after and Kagome held onto Inuyasha tighter with her eyes closed. "It's all right, believe me." Inuyasha said, his voice enormously delicate.

He went up to her bed and sat her down on it lightly. She slid over to the other side and let him crawl in and they laid in silence as the storm raged outside. Kagome felt herself start to doze off when Inuyasha said, "Miroku and Sango will never find out about this, all right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sure." She rolled over and got comfortable and said, "Thank you. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Inuyasha looked down at her as she lie beside of him. "I didn't either. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked up at him and saw that his face was suddenly close to hers. She was not afraid or phased. She even lifted her head a little and their faces were only mere centimeters away. Kagome's heart was pounding, not out of fear, but out of actual excitement. She knew what was happening and she wanted it to come for a strange reason.

Impulsively, stentorian thunder rang out and scared her and Inuyasha and they jumped and actually hugged one another. When the low, dull thunder had eventually stopped, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome, who was still holding onto him. He pulled away a little and she glanced up at him sheepishly. Suddenly, they both laughed at their skittishness before lying down. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

As the storm went away, they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their somewhat eventful night.

* * *

The golden rays of sunlight that filtered through Kagome's windows caused her to open her eyes, but instantly close them again since the light was so harsh. She blinked and got used to it. She was lying on something hard and solid. Glancing down, she seen that her left arm was draped across Inuyasha's hard chest and her head had been lying on his left shoulder. His left arm was still wrapped around her waist.

Kagome felt her face heat up, which was a sure sign that she was blushing. She did not want to wake him by removing his arm, so she continued to lie there. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable and safe. She actually _liked _it right there, lying against him, his arm wrapped around her. She suddenly felt Inuyasha stirring next to her and she pretended to be asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who had somehow ended up in his arms during the night. He did not want to wake her, so he laid back down.

Kagome was about to pretend to wake up when she suddenly heard her mother's voice, "Kagome? Are you awake yet? I'm coming in, dear."

Note- Uh-oh! I wonder what will happen next! Will Inuyasha be caught embracing Kagome in bed or will Kagome come up with a plan? And why is Kagome's mom back so soon? Read the next chapter to find out! And a review would be awesome. For now, here are my comments from all of your reviews.

Flamboyant-Flair- Thanks for your awesome review! Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are the cutest pairing ever. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

InuLuver23- Thanks for the review. I am trying to add fluff and I wonder what your thoughts are for this chapter.

Lightofheaven- Thanks for the review and ideas! I appreciate them.

ZIPPIYGIRL- Thanks for the ideas. They helped me out a lot. And I eventually came up with my own ideas as well.

Yuff3- Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you come up with some ideas. I have only a couple for the next chapter.

BeccaPatty- Thanks a whole lot! I appreciate the ideas. If you have anymore, you can give them to me. I have a few for the next chapter, but more would be greatly appreciated!

Godgirl9- Your pastor did that? Wow! Anyway, glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

Inashosetai- I'm glad you like the story. I'm trying to be a funny as possible, while having horror and fluff in there. Thanks for the review.

Nami Asukai- Thanks for the review! And I don't know if Inuyasha is ticklish, we'll have to see.

InuKagluver91- I'm glad you liked it. I hope to get another review from you!


	8. Nightclub?

It was just a dare

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 - Nightclub?

Kagome gasped and sat up quickly. Inuyasha sat up right after her, his dog ears having caught the soft, muffled sound of Kagome's mother's voice. "You've got to hide!" Kagome hissed.

"Hide where?" Inuyasha demanded, keeping his voice a whisper.

Kagome looked up at the door, then back down at him. "I don't know! Hide!"

Without warning, Kagome shoved Inuyasha underneath the blankets and placed two pillows over the lump that he created in the sheets. Then she laid on top of her own pillows and pretended to be tired.

Right at that moment, her mother walked in. "Oh, Kagome, dear. How are you?"

"I'm good, mom." Kagome replied groggily. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Sota forgot some of his clothes and I came to get them. And I also came back to check up on my baby girl." Her mother replied, coming up and hugging her daughter.

Underneath the thick blanket, Inuyasha snickered.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from her daughter. "What was that?" She demanded.

"Oh, that was just my stomach." Kagome lied, cursing Inuyasha in the back of her mind. "I'm a little hungry."

"Well, I'll go fix you something." Her mother said, turning and heading for the door.

"No!" Kagome said, frantically. She did not want her mother to stay longer than she needed to.

Her mother turned to look at her curiously. "Why not?"

"I can handle it, mom. Honest. You just get whatever you need and head back up to Uncle Kiyoshi's. You deserve to have fun once and a while." Kagome said, trying to be enthusiastic, forcing a bright smile on her face.

Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her teenage daughter. "Oh, sweetie! That is so thoughtful of you!" She gushed.

Kagome felt Inuyasha attempting to stifle his laughs, failing miserably. He was shaking against Kagome as laughs wracked his body. With one hand underneath the covers, she reached up and grabbed one of his fuzzy dog-ears and jerked. He covered his mouth as a yelp of pain escaped his mouth. It came out muffled and caused a worried look to cross Kagome's mother's face. "I'll just leave now, so you can hurry up with breakfast. You seem really hungry."

"Oh, don't worry about me, mom. Everything is under control. Just go and have a great time and tell Sota and gramps that I said hey." Kagome said.

"I will. Sota misses you." Her mother informed her daughter.

"I bet." Kagome said, feeling her face grow hot. Inuyasha was so close to her, his chest pressed against her stomach. It was a very…strange position that she had gotten herself into. If only her mom would leave and stop embarrassing her in front of him. "Anyway, be careful going up there."

"I will. And uncle Kiyoshi's number is on the refrigerator. Call me if you need anything. Bye sweetheart." Mrs. Higurashi came up and embraced her daughter tightly before turning and leaving. Kagome held her breath and released it when she heard the front door close and the car start up and pull out of the driveway.

With the straightest face she could muster, Kagome grabbed the covers and jerked them back. Inuyasha looked up at her before pulling himself into a sitting position. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Before your mom came in." Inuyasha explained, stretching. "When we were hugging. You were awake, weren't you?"

"What? No!" Kagome said, her face turning red and hot. "If I was, I would have jumped up and slapped you."

"Sure. Why did you jump up so fast when you heard your mom? You don't have canine hearing like I do." Inuyasha countered.

"Believe it or not, I heard her!" Kagome shot back. "What about you? I know you were awake."

"Believe what you want to believe." Inuyasha said calmly. "I was awake."

Kagome's eyes grew large. "You were?"

"It wasn't because I liked it. I don't see who would." Inuyasha said, causing Kagome's anger to rise. "I just didn't want to wake you up. Now what about breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Breakfast? I'll give you breakfast!" She reached up and grabbed one of his soft, fuzzy dog-ears and pulled, walking down the stairs. He followed right behind her, wincing in pain.

"All right, woman!" He shouted. "You can let go now!"

Kagome released his ear and went into the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast. Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched her as she began to hurriedly make some pancakes. "You know," she said, mixing the pancake mix with some water, "you could be helping me."

"Yeah, I _could_," he replied, leaning against the doorframe. "But I'm not."

"Well, then." Kagome said, turning the oven on. "It's going to be quite a while. I'll just make sure that I'll take my sweet time and keep the oven temperature down on low."

"You'll just be hungry, too. So what's the point?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to her.

"Oh I'm not hungry one bit." Kagome said. "So I won't suffer."

"I hate you." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator.

"I know." Kagome said tonelessly, not looking up at him. She turned the oven on high and he helped her cook. Once breakfast was complete and was sitting on the table, steaming, Inuyasha picked up his plate and headed toward the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome demanded, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. He had a piece of bacon in his mouth and was chewing on it hungrily. "I'm going in here to eat."

"Why can't you eat at the table like a normal human being?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not human." Inuyasha growled. "And I sure as heck ain't normal."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, go eat in there." She picked her plate up and followed after him and the sat on the couch and watched television while they ate.

Impetuously, the phone on the table beside of Kagome rung and she answered it with a casual, "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's Sango."

"Oh, hey." Kagome said with a smile. She mouthed to Inuyasha that it was Sango. "What's up?"

"Not much." Sango replied. "Miroku and I just found out about this new nightclub in town and we were wondering if you would come."

Kagome pondered for a while before saying, "Sure, I'll go."

"And," Sango continued. "Miroku wanted me to remind you that Inuyasha had to come as well since he decided to do the dare."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I know." She looked over at Inuyasha, who instantly pinned his ears back.

"Well, come by at seven. And wear something…a little, you know…"

"Revealing!" Kagome heard Miroku shout from behind Sango.

"No, you pervert!" Sango yelled. Then to Kagome she said, "Wear something cool or sexy." Then she laughed.

"Sure." Kagome said. "I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Great," he muttered. "Where are we going this time."

"A nightclub." Kagome answered. "And you have to go and you're going to have some fun for a change."

"I don't do fun." Inuyasha hissed lowly.

"Well, tonight, you're going to." Kagome reached up and rubbed one of his dog-ears. "Cheer up. It won't be that bad."

Kagome got up and put their dishes away and Inuyasha stayed on the couch. "That's what you think." He said under his breath. It looked like the rest of his day was planned out for him. And there was nothing her could do to change it.

It was all because of that stupid dare…

Note- Sorry I can't add any review responses in here. I heard that it was a new rule on fan fiction the won't let us. And I also heard that someone got punished for it. But I still appreciate everyone's reviews. And I need some ideas, please. Sorry it was so short. Thanks, everyone.


	9. A Night On The Town

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Since I have finished with Crimson Regret and Dark Angel is on hold, I have decided to try and work on a new story for you guys. Please review when you are finished reading. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 9 - A Night On The Town

Kagome had spent almost an hour getting herself ready for the nightclub. It took her fifteen minutes to rummage through her closet and decide on an outfit and then it took her twenty minutes to take a shower. She spent ten minutes blow drying and styling her hair to near perfection, in her opinion. She dressed and added a little Vanilla scent all over her body for effect.

Now, she stood, gazing at herself in a large mirror. She was wearing her black combat boots and a black mini skirt coupled with a green tank top. She had on eyeliner--very light--and some eye shadow to spice things up.

"Well," she said under her breath. "I guess this will have to do."

'Besides,' she thought irritably. 'It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone or anything.'

She sighed and headed downstairs for something to drink. Inuyasha was sitting--more like sulking--on the couch. He had gone home and had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and a thin material, long sleeved shirt that just happened to be opened all the way down to _there._

Kagome gulped and tried to keep herself from looking. Well, she _was _a female human being, after all, so she couldn't help but want to look at his abs. Especially since that day at the beach when he was in nothing but a pair of trunks. He looked _good. _Too bad he was such a jerk.

"Come on," she said, in an attempt to keep her composure. "Don't tell me you're still sulking."

Inuyasha let out an angry, "Humph," and turned away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She uncapped it and began to drink some of the crisp water. It felt good to her throat and mouth. She stared out the window for a while as she drank.

She glanced down at herself. Was she dressing up because Sango told her to or because she was trying to impress someone? Well, namely Inuyasha? Did she want to look like some pretty girl instead of what she really was?

'No,' She thought firmly. 'I only dressed up because of Sango. Plus the fact that it's summer and I want to have a good time.'

She sighed and put the water bottle down on the counter, dropping the cap next to it. It spun a couple of times before slowing to a complete stop. She looked out the window once more and saw Miroku's car pull up on the side of the road. "Inuyasha! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted. They both went out the door and hopped into the car. Miroku pulled away from the driveway and went down the road.

"So," Sango drawled from the front passenger seat. "How's it going between you two?"

The only response she received was complete silence from the two in the back seat. A confused look crossed her face, but only momentarily. She did not falter. "What? You two mad at each other or something?"

Again, only silence followed her question. Kagome stared out the window. She wasn't angry with Inuyasha. She was more confused and depressed than anything. She wasn't sure if she was changing for Inuyasha or just for tonight. She wanted to know why she felt so strange around him. She felt so…at ease when she was near him. Like he was her shield or something. She didn't like this feeling at all. It was too weird a feeling to have.

"No," Inuyasha grumbled. "I just don't want to go."

"Aw," Sango whined with a playful smile. "It's not going to be so bad."

Inuyasha only snorted in response and turned to glare out the window at the moving scenery.

"What about you, Kagome?" Sango wanted to know, shifting in her seat to look at her friend. "Why are you so silent all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking," she replied, keeping her eyes out the window.

"About what?" Sango pried.

Kagome didn't answer. And Sango, becoming frustrated, did not ask anymore and the ride became silent. It stayed that way for the entire time until Miroku parked in a parking space right beside the doors. They climbed out and paid their way in. They went through a pair of large double doors and were instantly enveloped in pure darkness. It looked like the club had just opened and the lights were getting ready to come on.

"I can't see anything." Sango complained, her voice echoing a little. It seemed as if they were in a very, very large room.

"I can." Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly.

"You're a dog, what do you expect?" Sango replied.

Inuyasha growled, but did not reply. Kagome smiled, despite herself.

Impetuously, the lights flicked on, shimmering their rainbow colors all around the room. Music pulsated from speakers that were set up all around the dance floor. The bartender area was lit up with a bright white light emanating from the bar. All kinds of wine and beer and drinks embellished the wall behind the bar.

The dance floor was made from wood and was full of gyrating bodies, dancing to the deafening music. The lights that flickered around made it easier to see.

"Whoa." Kagome murmured. She had never been to a night club before and the sight of this brand new, high tech club made her eyes sparkle with fascination. "This is so…"

"Cool." Inuyasha finished her sentence for her in awe.

Sango and Miroku just laughed and ran out onto the dance floor, yelling behind them, "Go have fun, guys! Meet us by the car at midnight!"

Kagome watched them leave before turning to look at Inuyasha. "Now what?" She asked.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. He could hear her over the music.

"I said," she repeated, "what now?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know!"

Kagome sighed and glanced at the dance floor. She never really like to dance, so she didn't want to go there. "Let's get something to drink or eat." She offered, shouting over the music.

Inuyasha looked over at the bar. It seemed like it was much more quiet there than where they were currently standing. "Fine!"

They proceeded over to the bar and ordered a drink. Kagome got a glass of water and Inuyasha got, of all things, a beer. They sat at a nearby table and watched as the people danced on the dance floor. They caught sight of Miroku and Sango, laughing and having fun.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

She examined him for a moment. "Do you want out of this dare, Inuyasha? I mean, I'm not trying to keep you locked down like this."

"I know," he responded. "I'm kind of used to it by now. Besides, I can't just give up. I've been through almost every dare there is, so why give up on one like this?"

Kagome stared at him. "You don't really mind staying around me all the time? I thought you hated me."

Inuyasha turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "No. I don't."

Kagome couldn't keep the small gasp from escaping her mouth. He had maintained eye contact while say that he didn't hate her. Was he getting drunk or something or did he really mean it? "Oh. I'm sorry for being so annoying."

Inuyasha's gaze did not waver. "You're not annoying."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Here he was, confessing that she was annoying and that he didn't hate her. 'He must be drunk,' she thought nervously.

"Well, let's go out on the dance floor." Kagome suggested. "I'm bored."

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome copied his actions and the left the bar area, throwing their trash away. Kagome couldn't help but noticed that he had thrown away an empty bottle of beer and that he stumbled a tiny bit when he walked.

'Oh no.' She thought frantically. 'I think he's drunk!'

Kagome led him out to the dance floor and they started dancing to the music pulsating from the huge speakers. Kagome started laughing as Inuyasha stumbled, but he regained his footing by grabbing on to her shoulders. She he stood straight, his body was incredibly close to hers and she could feel her heart drop down to her feet. They stopped moving completely and just stared into each others' eyes for a moment before Kagome backed away and smiled nervously. "You all right?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded with a slight blush. "Yeah. I'm fine. Maybe we should just go stand somewhere for a minute before one of us gets hurt."

Kagome was forced to agree since she didn't want to be embarrassed by his horrible behavior and she followed him back toward a wall. It was a little darker, but it was good enough for them to just watch everybody. They stood there for a while until Kagome turned and saw Koga coming.

She gasped and hissed, "Inuyasha, it's Koga!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "So?"

"Do something to make it look like we're together." Kagome told him.

"Like what?"

"Hold my hand or something!" She growled. "Anything!" She cast a glance at Koga before turning back to Inuyasha…

…Where she was met with a pair of lips against hers.

Kagome gasped, but found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought his strong arms around her waist and lower back, pulling her even closer to him. She felt herself blush, but she gave in and thought she was going to collapse. Inuyasha supported her, though, and she stayed up. Kagome watched Koga walk past them out of the corner of her eye, with a disgusted look on his face. She closed her eyes and waited for Inuyasha to pull away.

He did and they gazed into one another's eyes. Kagome found that she was breathing a little roughly.

'What is it about him?' She wondered. 'Why…why am I feeling this way?'

Inuyasha smiled, but didn't release her right then. "Was that good enough?"

'What is this feeling?' She nodded. "Yeah," she said, so softly that she didn't think he had heard her. But it probably didn't matter. Her nod was indication enough.

'Am I…?'

"Good. I don't think he'll mess with you anymore. If he does…you know who to come to." He said, loud enough for her to hear.

'Am I falling…'

He smiled and let her go. She was a little disappointed, but didn't let it show.

'…For Inuyasha?'

She followed him back to the dance floor, but stopped when he suddenly came to a halt. "What is it?" She asked, still a little nervous. She looked over his shoulder and saw Koga watching them. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hand and they headed for the bar once more.

Kagome sat at a table and watched as Inuyasha got yet another beer and came back and sat down. He began drinking greedily. Kagome turned away, her mind on that kiss they had shared.

Once Inuyasha had downed the whole bottle, he got up, stumbling a little, and walked away to the trash can.

"What is wrong with me?" Kagome demanded under her breath. "I can't even think straight."

A few shouts caught her attention and she turned and saw that Inuyasha and Koga were arguing. She gasped and jumped up, tipping her chair over in the process. She groaned in annoyance and bent over to pick it up before rushing over to the two fighting boys, who were now exchanging blows.

"Stop it!" She cried, trying to get in between them. "Cut it out, you two!"

Koga stepped back. "He started it."

"Did not!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why are you even with this guy?" Koga asked, looking at Kagome. "I'm more mature than he is."

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled. His ears pinned back and he leapt at Koga, but Kagome got in his way. He stopped and looked at her in a sort of hurtful manner.

"You two are not fighting." She said sternly. "Not in here."

"Fine." Inuyasha said. "We'll take it _outside_."

Koga smirked. "Fine with me, pal."

"No, way!" Kagome yelled.

The bartender suddenly walked up. "What's going on here?" He looked from Inuyasha to Koga to Kagome.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly. Perhaps, too quickly.

Inuyasha suddenly leapt at Koga and Kagome was forced to move him again.

"I'm sorry, young lady," the bartender said, "but you three are going to have to leave."

Kagome's jaw sagged and she turned to glare at the two boys who had cause them to leave. "Great! Now look at what you two did!"

They backed away slowly and gave her apologetic looks.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go out to the car and wait." She said, walking past them. Inuyasha followed after her and Koga went in a different direction.

As they walked outside, Kagome realized that Inuyasha _was_ indeed drunk. She watched him as she zig-zagged beside of her. He couldn't walk a straight line to save his life! She sighed as they stopped beside of Miroku's car. Too bad it was locked. It looked like they'd have to wait outside.

She glanced at a clock through the window of the club and saw that it was only ten thirty. They had an entire hour and a half to go.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Getting us kicked out."

She smiled. "It's all right."

"No, it's not." He insisted. He walked up to her and got right up in her face. He looked sad. "I ruined your night."

Kagome gulped. Why was he so close? "No, you didn't. Besides, it's fine. It was getting boring in there."

Inuyasha looked away before leaning against the car beside of her.

Kagome could tell that they were going to have a long, strange wait…

Note- There! How was it guys? The next chapter follows up on this one and there will be some hurt feelings! Anyway, here are some responses to your reviews!

**KyokoKat**- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Sango14120**- Was this an interesting chapter for you? Glad you like the story.

**SesshomarusLady-xx**- Glad you're enjoying the story. Keep reading!

**Ashley**- I'm glad this is your favorite fiction story!

**Renee Anime**- Was this a good update?

**Sesshomaru's-gal**- How was this chapter? Did you like the kissing part?

**MikaSono**- I'm glad you're loving this.

**HahaI'mBetterThanYou**- I'm glad you like this. And yes, Kagome does think fast.

**Inuchanluver**- So, you like the nightclub idea, do you? Me, too. And I guess a lot of people do, as well. Keep reading!

**Moonangel26**- Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.

**The-kiss-of-oblivion**- Sorry it took me so long to update!

**Godgirl9**- Was this long enough for you?

**Mika**- I'm glad you're hanging on the edge of your seat!

**ZIPPIYGIRL**- I'm still continuing the story. Keep reading

**Butthead24**- No, Inuyasha does not have the beads for Kagome to say sit. I wish he did, but he doesn't.

**YumiDarkness**- Hope you keep reading!

**InuLuver23**- Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you liked this one, too!

Thanks everyone else for reading! I appreciate it and the encouragement. Keep reading, guys!


	10. Drunken Seduction

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! I think I might get rid of Because of You. I do not think it is going to work out too well. I'm not really sure, but I might.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 - Drunken Seduction

Kagome sighed heavily as she saw the lights in the club flicker off. The clock said that it was time for it to close, meaning that Sango and Miroku would be on their way out soon. Or, that is what Kagome hoped for. Inuyasha, being in the drunken state that he was, put her in a difficult situation.

Koga had emerged from the club half an hour before and Inuyasha tried to fight with him. Koga, being the sober, rational one, didn't try anything. Kagome was grateful for that because he prevented a big fight that she wouldn't have been able to do anything about.

Inuyasha even forced himself against her, backing her up to the car, leaving her with nowhere to go. Kagome repeatedly told him 'no' and he finally left her alone.

Now, she stood about a foot away from him, gazing at the crowd that was spilling out of the club. She spotted Miroku, dragging Sango behind him. He managed to get over to them and release Sango.

Kagome examined Sango for a moment and realized that she was drunk. Great, just what they needed. Two drunks to deal with.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Sango said with a hiccup. She giggled and covered her mouth innocently. She stepped up closer to him and he moved closer as well. Kagome gasped as Sango took Inuyasha's hand in hers.

Kagome got in between them and shoved them apart. "That's enough!" She shouted.

Sango's brown eyes filled up with tears and she looked pitiful. "Y-You don't want us together?"

Kagome gulped and turned to Miroku for assistance.

He stared back at her. "Are you jealous, Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome demanded, her face heating up with the crimson color of a blush.

Inuyasha looked at her with a grin.

Kagome felt shivers do marathons up her spine and she sighed. "Let's get them home." Was all she said.

Kagome managed to get Inuyasha in the back with her and Miroku pulled Sango in the passenger seat. The ride home started out with a lot of commotion, what with Sango pestering Miroku while he tried to drive and Inuyasha crawling on top of Kagome. He wasn't wearing a seat belt, unlike she was, which made it easier for him to maneuver, making it exceedingly hard on her to keep him off.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted in a panicked voice. "Help me, would you?"

Miroku groaned and pushed Sango back in her seat. She, too, wasn't wearing a seat belt. "I'm trying to keep us from wrecking, here!"

Kagome gulped. She could feel Inuyasha's warm breath on her face and neck as he straddled her. "Inuyasha," she said gently, as to not upset him. "Please get off."

He shook his head and brought his lips down to hers. Kagome thought she would die; the sensation was so great. When he pulled away and saw the daze in her eyes, he smirked and said, "Just wait until we get out of this car. It'll be better."

Kagome's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. 'What does he mean?' She wondered, even though she knew. She knew what he had planned. She didn't like it one bit, either, but there was no changing his mind once it was made up.

Inuyasha climbed off of her and sat in his seat. He still refused to fasten his seat belt, however, and Kagome didn't dare mention it to him. In fact, she didn't want to say anything at all to him in this state of mind.

Miroku managed to get Sango to sit in silence for the rest of the ride and everything went smoothly for the rest of the time.

'What am I going to do when I get home?' Kagome thought frantically as she stared out the window. 'He has plans and I don't want to end up pregnant, if everything goes according to his plans.'

Miroku pulled up in her driveway and Kagome thought she would die right there in the backseat, and the seductive looks Inuyasha kept casting in her direction weren't helping either.

"There you go, Kagome." Miroku said with a heavy sigh. He turned to look at her. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kagome replied. She didn't move. She didn't unbuckle her seatbelt, only rested her hand on it.

Miroku looked at her curiously. "You all right?"

Kagome only managed to nod and unbuckle her seat belt with shaking fingers. "Fine." She answered. She grasped the handle to open the door and shot Inuyasha a look. He had already climbed out and was waiting for her. She sighed and climbed out and went inside with Inuyasha behind her. She heard the unmistakable sound of tires moving on gravel and realized that Miroku was gone.

No protection.

As soon as Kagome got the door shut, Inuyasha practically tackled her, placing his hands on her sides and backing her against the wall. She gasped at the proximity and felt her legs get weak. His amber eyes roamed over her body before he bent down and kissed her.

She wanted to pull back, but her body disobeyed her command. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepened. He pulled his mouth away from hers and whispered as she stared at him with dazed eyes, "Told you it'd be better."

He placed his mouth against her neck and kissed, sliding a hand down to her thigh. She felt shivers go up and down her spine at his touch. Her grip on him tightened involuntarily because of the sensation. He relocated his hand, placing it in between her legs, on the inside of her thigh. A moan escaped her lips and her knees buckled, but he supported her.

"Inuyasha…" she said through numb lips. She wanted to tell him to stop. But she couldn't. The sensations were making her dizzy and weak with pleasure. She had never experienced anything like it and it was almost frightening how she could hardly motivate.

He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the couch, crawling on top of her. This time, there were no seatbelts or limitations of space keeping him from straddling her. Oh, no. This time he was completely on top of her and kissing her.

He moved his mouth down to her neck and slid a hand up her shirt, grabbing at her bra. She tossed her head back and her breath hitched in her throat, which felt dry as sand. He looked up at her a smirked, causing her to nearly pass out. He looked _good. _The only problem was that he was drunk. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be doing this and Kagome wanted him to stop.

She opened her mouth to protest against their current actions, but he ground his pelvis against hers, causing her to moan unwillingly. He grinned, knowing that her body was engulfed in pleasure and that he was the one causing it.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed.

"What is it?" He asked, grabbing at the waistband of her jeans. He quite obviously wanted them removed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." She whispered, only to gasp when he touched between her legs.

"Why not?" He wanted to know, kissing her neck.

"It…" she struggled, fighting with all of the emotions flowing inside her. "It isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded between tender kisses on her skin. "Of course it is."

Kagome felt him attempt to slide her pants off and that's when she felt provoked. She put a hand against his chest and pushed. "No! Stop it!"

He looked confused but then he grabbed her hand a put it above her head. "You know you want it."

Kagome felt tears brim at her eyes as her pants came partially off. This was rape! She couldn't do anything about it, either, since he was lying on one of her hands and held the other down firmly above her head.

He kissed and sucked at her neck, causing her to breath heavily. "Inuyasha…no…"

He ground his hips against her once again and she thought she'd die. She didn't want it, not like this. Only her body desired it. It was natural to want him like that. He was capable of showing her immense pleasure and she knew it. He was proving it to her now and her body wanted her to go for it.

Only she didn't.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out. "Stop, please!"

Inuyasha ignored her painful pleas and pulled her pants down to her knees. She started to tremble beneath him, causing him to want her more. He ran a hand lightly down her chest and stomach and grabbed the waistband of her underwear and started to pull down.

"Inuyasha, no!" She brought her knee up between his legs hard and he stiffened in pain before falling off of the couch onto the floor. Kagome took this as an opportunity to pull her clothes back on and sit up. She hugged herself as she continued to tremble.

Inuyasha pulled himself after a while and looked at her acrimoniously. He looked murderous and it frightened Kagome so much that she backed as far as she could into the sofa cushions. He glared at her for a moment before slapping her across the right side of her face.

The sound was more impressive than anything else. Pair seared Kagome's head and she thought she would faint from it. It _hurt._ She wanted to scream and cry, but only settled for sitting there quietly.

Inuyasha left the room and went upstairs, probably to go to sleep. She didn't dare protest, either. He was more than welcome to go upstairs, so long as he left her alone.

She sat awake for nearly an hour before growing tired. She relaxed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

Note- There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really feel like putting review responses in here today, please forgive me. But I am so happy that you all reviewed. Thanks and keep reading.


	11. He Was Drunk

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! I think I might get rid of Because of You. I do not think it is going to work out too well. I'm not really sure, but I might.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 11 - He was Drunk

Kagome was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. When she sat up, her head began hurting and she felt sick, but she pushed it aside to answer the door. She stood up and found that she was having trouble balancing herself.

'Inuyasha whacked me hard last night.' She thought tiredly. 'Add that to the fact that I had pretty much zero sleep.'

She twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open to reveal Sango and Miroku standing in the doorway, smiling.

They took one look at her and frowned. "Kagome! What happened?" Sango wanted to know, walking inside.

Kagome was baffled. "Huh?"

Miroku examined her. "What happened to your face? Did you fall?"

Kagome realized that they were talking about the place where Inuyasha had slapped her. Was it really that bad? She went and looked in a mirror in the living room and saw that dried blood obscured her lower lip and a light purple bruise painted the right side of her face. "Oh, man." She whispered.

Sango appeared in the mirror behind her. "What happened?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango with a worried expression. "Inuyasha."

Sango gasped. "Did he hit you?" She demanded.

Miroku appeared in the room and looked at her curiously. "Did he, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. And when they looked shocked, she instantly came to Inuyasha's defense. "He was drunk and I hit him first and it was all my fault."

Sango put her hands up in front of her, "Whoa. Slow down. Tell us everything that happened."

Kagome sighed, knowing that it was going to come out eventually. She sat on the sofa and told them everything, from when they got home to where he tried to rape her to where he slapped her when she fought back. They took it pretty well and Kagome continuously reminded them that he had been drunk.

"Well," Miroku said after a while of silence. "Where is Inuyasha, anyway?"

"He's still sleeping, I guess." Kagome answered. She cast a nervous glance at the stairs. "He might get up soon."

Sango sighed. "I'll cook you some breakfast, all right? Go get cleaned up and I'll call you when it's done."

Kagome nodded and headed upstairs, looking back over her shoulders to see Miroku wrapping his arms around Sango's waist. She didn't seem to mind since she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Then they proceeded into the kitchen to cook.

Kagome stepped up one step and paused. Inuyasha was up here, but where? Which room was he in? What if he was in hers and he woke up when she went in there?

She would die. That's it. She'd simply die if he was in her room and saw what he did to her. She couldn't stomach the thought of looking at him, much less having him ask questions about the night before. She didn't want to tell him.

She went up the stairs slowly and peered into her room cautiously only to find it empty. She knew that he was in her mother's room then. She gathered the outfit she had bought from the mall and then went and took a long, warm shower. It helped soothe her aching muscles and made her feel much better.

She dressed and came out of the bathroom and tossed her dirty clothes in her room before heading downstairs once again. Breakfast was beginning to smell delicious.

She stepped off of the stairs and glanced in the living room…

…And her eyes locked with the amber ones of Inuyasha.

She gasped and stared at him. He looked her over and his eyes eventually landed on the mark on her face and he leapt up, causing her to flinch. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome took an unstable step back. "Nothing." She lied.

Inuyasha eyed her. "I know you're lying," he replied firmly. "Tell the truth."

"I did." Kagome continued to lie.

"Tell me the truth!" He shouted.

"You want the truth, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded from the doorway to the kitchen. Kagome spun around and motioned for him to stop, but he continued. "You tried to rape her last night and she fought back." He paused when Inuyasha looked shocked. "That's when you struck her across the face."

Inuyasha was speechless. He stood, gawking, dumbfounded, for a good minute. Finally, he managed to talk. "Kagome…I…"

Kagome turned from glaring at Miroku to gaze at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Those three words almost broke her heart. He sounded so upset and looked sad. He seemed so pitiful and she wanted to cheer him up. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha walked up to her and grasped her chin in his hand, causing her to tense visibly. He examined the wound inflicted upon her from his hands before frowning. "Kagome…I'm sorry." She flinched at the sound of his voice and he pulled away so suddenly that she jumped. "I…"

Kagome waited for him to finish. What was he going to say?

"I have to go." He turned and stared at her with poignant eyes. "I give up on the dare." And with those depressing words, he gathered his things from upstairs and left her home, leaving her gaping at the door in confusion and dejection.

Note- There! How was it? Forgive me AGAIN, but I don't feel like putting review responses in here. I'm tired. But was it unexpected that he gave up? Hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next one!


	12. To Get Him Back

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! I think I might get rid of Because of You. I do not think it is going to work out too well. I'm not really sure, but I might.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 - To Get Him Back

Kagome was irritated with the phone, which was ringing persistently in the living room. Sighing in frustration after two minutes of continual ringing, she jerked up the phone and answered with a smug, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "How are you?"

"Fine." She answered. She was lying, of course, but did it really matter? Sango knew the truth, and so did Miroku. You couldn't fool them.

Even though Sango knew, she didn't let Kagome know. She simply went along with it, which was fine with her. She didn't feel like talking. "That's good."

Kagome had been downhearted for the past two days since Inuyasha had left. She hardly ate or went outside. She was so used to having him there, grunting at her unhappily whenever she made a decision without letting him put in an opinion. She was used to having him down the hall, sleeping in her mother's room. It made her feel safe.

And when she went the sleep the night after he left, she continued to remember that night when the lights had gone out. She remembered how it felt to have him in her bed with her, keeping her company. The empty feeling kept her up all night long.

She thought back to the morning after that night when her mother came home and how he had to hide under the covers. That had been funny.

She reminisced about their trip to the beach and the mall. And then, she thought about their adventure at the nightclub. That kiss had been so wonderful and each time she thought of the sensation, it broke her heart.

However, what tore her up the worst was the sad look on Inuyasha's face when he found out what he had done to her in his drunken state. He gave up on the dare, for crying out loud! He never, ever did that. He was well on his way to breaking a world record and after he found out he hurt her, he let it come crashing down to the ground.

All because of her.

She sighed as she thought about everything that had been going on.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome answered quickly. "Nothing. Can I call you back?"

"Sure." Sango replied.

"All right." Kagome said. "Talk to you then."

"Okay," she said. "Bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up and stared at the phone for a long time. She wanted Inuyasha back. It was that simple. She wanted him here again, to go 'humph' whenever they talked. To have him here to go with her to different places. And she even wanted him to kiss her again.

"I'm not in love with him," she reminded herself. "I can't be. He's not in love with me, either."

She glanced over at the front door and thought about the emptiness and dejection that she had felt when he left. She hadn't heard from him at all since then and it only served to break her heart further. He had left her with nothing at all.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and uncapping it. She took a few swallows before setting it down on the counter. She took one look at the white cap in her hand and tossed it down carelessly. It spun a few times before slowing to a complete stop beside the bottle.

"God, Inuyasha," she said aloud. It was pathetic how she was talking to thin air, but she didn't care. He had driven her to breaking point. "Why did you have to leave like that? I wanted you to stay, even though you hit me."

She glanced outside at the street before crying out in frustration, finally giving in. She headed for the front door, opened it, and went outside. She walked down the sidewalk, mentally cursing herself for even doing such a rash move, and stopped in front of a large, beige house with pale blue shutters. The lawn had been mowed very recently, and judging by the scent of cut grass, it had probably been cut the day before.

Gathering all of the courage that she could muster, she marched up the sidewalk, stomped up the steps, and stepped up to the door, giving the doorbell a ring.

When the door opened, she felt her heart drop. Inuyasha look at her sleepily with drooping amber eyes and his hair look unkempt. His skin was unusually pale and he looked frail. "Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Only his voice didn't sound steady. It continued to waver with every word he spoke. "What do you want?"

"I…" her lips felt numb as her gaze roamed over his body. He was wearing baggy clothing. "I came to see you."

"What for?" He wanted to know, turning and walking into the house, leaving the door open as an obvious invitation for her to enter. She did and closed it behind her.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can come back." She realized that she was shaking. And it wasn't because the air in his house was turned up so high. It was because she was afraid. Afraid of what he'd say and shocked that she was actually tell him that he could return. "You can keep doing the dare."

He plopped down onto the couch. "What would be the point?" He propped one leg up on a coffee table in front of him. "I gave it up. I can't keep going."

"Yes you can." Kagome persisted. She only wanted him back. Selfish? Perhaps. But she didn't care. She had been so used to having him there and she refused to let him go now. "It doesn't matter if you gave up or not. Start over. Please."

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Start over?"

She managed a feeble nod.

He jumped up and it surprised her. He walked up to her, leaving a couple inches of space between them. He lifted his left hand and touched the right side of her face so gently that it astonished her. "I can't," he whispered. Their eyes locked and for a moment, she thought she saw sadness and lament in them. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Kagome was flabbergasted. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her. He was openly admitting it. He was being so kind that it was unlike him. "Inuyasha…you don't get it, do you?" She placed her shaking hand over the one touching her face. "I _want _you to come back."

To say he looked surprised would have been an understatement. The look on his face was priceless. "Kagome…"

"Come back, Inuyasha." She whispered. "Try it again. Maybe we'll get along better this time."

He smirked weakly. "Not very likely."

"Is that a yes?" She looked hopeful.

He nodded and she thought she'd die. She wanted to fling her arms around him and tell him how happy he had made her. But she didn't. Instead, she just smiled at him. He pulled his hand away and turned for the stairs. "Let me go get my stuff."

"All right." She spun around and went towards the front door, smiling like someone who had just won the lottery. Her happiness was crushed, however, when she heard a loud, dull 'thud,' and she turned to see what it was.

Inuyasha had collapsed halfway up the stairs and wasn't moving.

Note- There! I'm sick, guys, and I don't feel like doing much of anything. I just hope you enjoyed it and I know that I leave too many cliffhangers. I will try to stop. Please keep reading and a review would be awesome.


	13. I'll Take Care Of You

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! I think I might get rid of Because of You. I do not think it is going to work out too well. I'm not really sure, but I might.

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 13 - I'll Take Care Of You

Kagome had been horrified when she spun around and found Inuyasha lying on the stairs, unmoving. Her mother would have told her to remain calm in this situation in order to think straight. What she did, however, was the complete opposite.

She freaked.

She reacted so quickly, it was a wonder she hadn't fallen and injured herself in the process. She raced over to him and was by his side in an instant, rolling him over and shaking him gently. "Inuyasha!" Her voice was a panicked whisper. "Wake up!"

He didn't move. She felt her heart stop. "Oh, God." She shook him some more. "Inuyasha, come on. You can't do this to me."

She took a deep breath in order to cleanse her thoughts and calm her rampaging heart. "Inuyasha." She examined him and noticed that his skin was awfully dry and unusually pale. She placed a trembling hand on his forehead and found that it was quite hot.

She thought for a few moments about all of his conditions and remembered that her brother had been in the same position once.

"You idiot." She mumbled, struggling to lift him up in order to take him to the couch. She made it and heaved him up onto it with a relieved sigh. "How could you do something so stupid?"

She went into the kitchen and found a glass and filled it with crisp, cool water and returned to the living room. She lifted his head up and opened his mouth. She poured some of the water into his mouth and watched as it had the desired effect. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around before swallowing the water with a cough. He sat up instantly, only to have Kagome place a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to stop. "Lay back down," she commanded when he gave her a puzzled look.

He coughed again. "What happened?"

"You fainted." She answered. When she remembered the glass of water, she handed it to him. "Drink." She ordered. "All of it."

He looked bewildered, but he did as he was told. He finished the glass in practically no time and Kagome shook her head. "You want more, don't you?"

"Maybe." He huffed.

She sighed and took the glass from him and went into the kitchen, where she filled it to the top. She came back to the living room and gave it to him. As he was drinking, Kagome watched him. "How could you let yourself get dehydrated like that?"

He paused and looked at her.

"You were mowing the yard today, weren't you?" She demanded, getting upset for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because he had scared her to death over dehydration. "And you didn't drink anything. Why not?"

He looked away with a scoff. "I was tired, so I came in and went to sleep."

"You should have had something to drink!" She shouted.

He leaned back into the sofa with his ears pinned back. But he instantly retaliated, a sure sign that he was doing better. "What, do you care, or something!"

Kagome's angry expression faded and she looked concerned. "You really scared me, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well," he said nonchalantly. "I'm fine now. So you don't have to worry about me."

"You are not fine." She argued. "You still look pale. You need a lot of water since you didn't even bother to drink it earlier."

"Humph." He turned away.

"Well, it's not my fault you're in this position, pal." Kagome reminded him. "It's yours."

"I know that." Inuyasha growled. "But do you really think I care?"

"You should." Kagome shot back. "I do."

He spun back around and looked at her. Had she just admitted that she cared for him? Had he heard right? Or was this just an effect of being dehydrated? "What'd you say?"

"I said," she repeated, her eyes locking with his. "That you should care. Because I do."

He sat the glass down on the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't see why."

"You're my friend, Inuyasha." She replied. "That's why. I'll take care of you, if you let me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, whatever." He didn't want to say. What _could _he say to something like that? No one had ever cared for him the way she did. And it was weird because he had this feeling that he'd do anything for her. He didn't like it because it was too strange a feeling to have.

She looked away and stood up. "You coming back to my house?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah."

He got up and gathered his things and they were heading for the door when he spoke suddenly, "Hey, Kagome."

She turned at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

They were so close together that Kagome could feel an emotional tug emanating from him. It was so great that she actually took a step towards him. He did the same. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry about worrying you and hitting you and everything."

"It's all right." She said softly. So close. He was so close. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

He placed a hand on the side of her face. He moved in closer and Kagome began to wonder what was going on. She didn't object.

He was closer now and there was only a centimeter of space between them. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of his. This was it.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

They both instantly jumped and pulled away. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, was standing in the doorway, looking at them with a deadly, curious stare.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered. He shifted the bag on his shoulder. "I won't be back for the rest of the summer."

"That is fine with me." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha stared at him angrily for a moment before walking past him. "Let's go, Kagome."

She nodded and followed after him. She was so happy. He was coming back with her and was back to his old self. Well…somewhat, at least.

Note- There. I'm still sick, but I couldn't resist a small update. I know it was short, but bear with me. I'm hoping it snows tomorrow so I won't have school. Pray for me, guys. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Author's Note

Hi, guys! Here are some announcements from me.

1. Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much.

2. I have only gotten two people tell me that they want me to keep Because Of You. That is only enough to make me consider it. If you want me to keep it posted, you can tell me in your reviews to my stories and even give me ideas. Thanks!

3. Your prayers for snow came through! It snowed and I didn't have any school! Thanks everyone. You helped me out a lot.

4. I should be able to start updating regularly around next week. If not, I apologize sincerely.

And last:

5. Happy Holidays! I hope you all get lots of presents! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Well, this year went by fast, didn't it? I am so surprised. A lot of things happened to me in the year of 2005. Anyways, have a great Christmas and good night to you all!


	15. Pool Party

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 14 - Pool Party

Kagome slipped a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts over her bikini and ran a brush carelessly through her hair even though, about ten minutes from then, it wouldn't matter. She was going swimming at Miroku's house and her hair would just get tangled again. "Inuyasha, are you ready?" She called out the door and down the stairs. She was answered with an annoyed, "Yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Even though he was being rude, she couldn't help it. She had almost lost him, after all. But she had been too accustomed to having him around and she didn't let it happen.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha shouted angrily from the living room. "We don't have all day!"

Kagome walked out of her room and proceeded down the stairs. "I'm the one who gives orders around here, not you."

Inuyasha scowled and turned away. "Whatever."

They left her house and walked down the street in silence. Miroku's family had just put in a swimming pool and a hot tub and decided to go on vacation. Miroku, staying home alone, decided to celebrate. He invited everyone he could think of from school, including Inuyasha and Kagome.

They arrived at Miroku's house and saw that it was already overrun with teenagers who were holding beer bottles and were spraying each other with the water hose. They went around back and found that the pool had a few people in it, some of which were making out. Kagome stared at the obscene scene before her and couldn't help but let out a laugh. Inuyasha said nothing and went inside Miroku's house. Kagome trailed after him.

"Miroku!" He shouted above all of the bustle. The house was crowded as well. "Miroku, where are you?"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku jumped up off the couch he had been occupying and approached him. "Glad you two could make it!"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, glaring at everyone around him. "Did you have to invite so many people?"

Miroku shrugged. "A party isn't a party unless it's packed."

Kagome pushed through a group of people and stumbled up to them with a heavy sigh. "It's a little _too _crowded," she complained.

Miroku patted her on the shoulder. "Just go and have fun, ok? Sango should be here in a little while."

Kagome sighed and turned to go. "Come on, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed and they went out back to the pool. There were several tables set up where food and punch sat upon them in a messy heap. Kagome was surprised that no one had dropped anything into the punch bowl, especially since most of the people were drunk. Music blared from some speakers that were set up close to the house. It felt like the nightclub all over again, only with a few twists.

Kagome leaned against a table with a sigh. Inuyasha stood beside of her, observing everyone. The hot tub was full of couples and the pool was halfway occupied, giving them the perfect opportunity to swim, but he wouldn't unless Kagome said so. She was his 'master,' after all.

Kagome turned and saw Koga coming toward them and she sucked in a breath. She decided to just play it cool and not ask Inuyasha to do anything. However, Inuyasha must have had other plans for he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. She squeaked, flustered, and looked up into his amber eyes. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Keeping him away from you." Inuyasha said, hugging her tighter and bringing his head down closer to her neck.

Kagome shivered at his touch. "Why?" She hissed.

"You would have asked me to, anyway." Came his response. He kissed her neck.

Kagome saw Koga staring at them, so she decided to make it look more realistic and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She smiled at him when he pulled his face away. "Keep going, he's staring."

Inuyasha blinked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Kagome said under her breath.

Inuyasha kissed her gently. Kagome thought that she'd die as shivers ran marathons up and down her spine. She should have seen it coming, but she hadn't. She returned it, nonetheless, and couldn't help but smile inside when she saw that Koga was gone.

Inuyasha pulled away and smirked. "There. Was that good?"

Kagome nodded, sort of dazed. "Yeah…That was good."

He released her then, somewhat abruptly, and resumed his position of leaning against the table. "That Koga is really getting annoying," he growled. "Why hasn't he got a clue yet?"

All Kagome could do was force herself to get over the absence of Inuyasha's embrace and shrug.

"He must be dumber than he looks," he concluded.

Kagome barely managed to stifle a laugh at this. Instead, she asked, "Want to go swimming?"

"It's about time you asked," he responded. "I'm about to die of a heat stroke." He then tugged his baggy jean shorts and shirt off and tossed them into a nearby vacant lawn chair before kicking his sneakers off beside it. He turned to look at Kagome impatiently.

Kagome copied his actions and placed her clothes on top of his and faced him. "All right. Go jump in."

He smirked, said, "Watch this," and did a running cannonball, splashing some people who were standing on the side of the pool. They squealed before letting out a fit of giggles.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, walking up to the pool slowly. Inuyasha hadn't resurface and she knelt down at the side and peered into the water. When she didn't see him right below her, she gazed out across the pool. He wasn't there, either. For a brief moment, panic hit her like the waves six feet away from the beach hit a small child. Why hadn't he come up yet? Was he all right?

She was about to rise to her feet and call his name and dive in to search for him when something impetuously burst through the surface, grasped her uppers arms in an iron like grip, and pulled her under. She felt thewater cool all of the spots that had been heated by the scorching sun and bubbles rose up her spine and legs, tickling her skin. She kicked for the surface and when she came up, she gasped in air and glared at Inuyasha, who was laughing at her.

"You…"

"What?"

"You jerk."

"Aw, you're only mad cause I pulled you under."

"Yeah, maybe, what was your first clue?"

"You were taking too long to get in so I decided to help you," he explained with a grin. "Lighten up."

She was quiet for a moment. This was a pool party, for crying out loud. She should have as much fun as possible. "Fine," she replied. Then she smirked and dived on him, pushing him with all her might. She fell on top of him and they went under the water. He looked at her, surprised, then narrowed his eyes as if to silently say, "You'll regret that."

Kagome smiled inside and put on the most innocent face she could muster under water and swam to the surface. She came up and gasped in some air, only to have Inuyasha grab her ankles gently and jerk her back down. She ended up right in front of him, pressed against his muscular chest. She peered up into his amber eyes, which were glowing ominously from the sunlight dripping down into the pool. He looked down at her and everything seemed to stand still. It was nearly silent under that water and it seemed so peaceful and serene. Kagome didn't want to leave it all behind.

Suddenly, however, the lack of air smacked both of them in the gut and they raced up to the top, sucking in air. Kagome glanced timidly at Inuyasha and he looked at her. They stared for a moment before he grinned deviously and she began swimming away frantically, laughing and squealing.

Inuyasha caught her ankle before catching her arm, then he jerked her back toward him and they were, once again, wading in the water, face to face. The riled teenage crowed seemed to drown out, the sound of screams died down and the splashing faded. It was just the two of them once more, lost in their own world together.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said at last, a slight gasp leaking through her trembling voice.

"Yeah?" He didn't release her arm and continued to stare into her eyes as if they were precious jewels and he couldn't look away.

"Let go of my arm."

All of the screaming, splashing, cussing, and laughing came rushing back in and everything seemed to appear around them once again. Inuyasha turned red and tossed her arm into the water angrily.

"Don't get angry!" Kagome cried above all of the bustle around them. "You were the one who grabbed my arm and didn't let go!"

"Yeah, well," he struggled to come up with a decent counter. "You weren't in a hurry to get me to let go!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to think of a good argument. "Well you weren't in a hurry to let me go yourself!"

Inuyasha appeared as if he were going to persist somehow when a voice interrupted them, "My, my, why are we fighting?"

The two teenagers jerked their heads up to see Sango wading beside them. Apparently in all of their bickering they hadn't noticed that she had swam up. They both pointed at themselves and shouted, "It wasn't me!" Having realized what they had done, they glowered at one another and yelled, "Was too!"

Sango laughed. "All right! That's enough! Let's have fun guys." She then swam away.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out at him, only to have him splash water on her. She squealed and splashed back until it changed into a raging water fight.

Sango had climbed out of the pool and stood next to Miroku, who was observing the couple from close to the patio. "They're close, aren't they?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. They can deny it all they want but you can tell."

"Yep," Sango agreed.

"I saw them kissing." Miroku blurted.

Sango jerked her head in his direction. "You _what_? _When_?"

"Earlier, before you arrived." He answered. "Inuyasha just suddenly scooped her up in his arms and kissed her neck before kissing her on the lips."

"Whoa," Sango murmured, gazing at the two who were now engaged in a semi wrestling match with Inuyasha holding the upper hand. He was picking Kagome up and dropping her, letting her go under and rise to the surface only to repeat his previous actions. "Nice work, Miroku. I'm impressed."

"I beg your pardon?" Miroku glanced curiously at Sango.

"The whole dare thing. You paired them up and made Inuyasha show his soft side," she explained. She punched him playfully in the arm and winked. "That was a smooth move." Then she walked away.

----------

It had grown dark in what seemed to be a matter of minutes. A lot of people had gone home, having had enough of swimming or making out or getting wasted. Kagome and Inuyasha, however, were still in the pool, swimming and wrestling and goofing off. They hadn't noticed the dark clouds that hovered above them.

"Marco," Kagome said, closing her eyes tight.

"Polo," Inuyasha replied, dodging her swinging arms that struggled to find him.

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo -- oh shit!" Kagome grabbed him and they fell under water for what felt to be the millionth time that day, and it probably was.

They came sputtering to the surface and stared at one another. "So, what now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered with a sigh.

A cold drop of water fell onto Inuyasha's shoulder, followed by a second. A third. A fourth. Then, millions poured down in heavy rainfall. They looked up into the rain before breaking out into laughter. Their giggles soon ended when a large streaks of lightning sliced through the air above them, followed by an extremely loud bang of thunder. Kagome let out a flustered scream and they swam as fast as they could to the side of the pool before climbing out and running into Miroku's house, closing the door behind them.

Miroku and Sango soon arrived with towels and handed them to the drenched teenagers. "You finally decided to get out?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded, her teeth chattering from how cold his house was from the air conditioner.

"You didn't bring any other clothes, did you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I have extra clothes for you to change into." He responded. "You can stay until the storm passes, I guess." Then he went and got them and they went into different rooms and changed.

When they were finished, they came into the living room. Kagome inquired, "Want to watch a movie?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sure."

Impetuously, lightning struck and the lights flickered out with a low 'zzz' and they were thrown into darkness. "Well…" Miroku began.

"Looks like there won't be a movie." Sango said, causing them to laugh.

"Oh, well," Kagome said with a yawn. "I'm tired anyway." She collapsed onto the couch and soon fell asleep. Miroku led Sango upstairs to her room.

"What about me?" Inuyasha shouted indignantly.

"You're a hanyou," Miroku called, going to his own room. "You can see in the dark. Sleep with Kagome."

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku didn't respond and he glanced at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. That couch could stretch out into a bed and it wouldn't hurt to sleep there.

He lifted her up and cradled her with his left arm while he fixed the couch with the other hand. He then laid onto the spot closest to the back of the couch and positioned Kagome right in front of him. She stirred, but didn't wake. Letting out a relieved sigh, he whispered, "Goodnight, Kagome," and fell asleep.

Note- There! Man, my arms hurt and it's going on eleven p.m. on a school night. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Any ideas? Send them in.


	16. Sunburn

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 15 - Sunburn

Inuyasha heard voices, but he told himself that they were only in his head, that they were from the dreams he had been having all during the night. He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around whatever it was he had a hold of and tried to will himself back to sleep. He was tired, he knew, and he wanted to rest. So why couldn't he sleep?

"Shh! Miroku, you'll wake him!" He heard a girl say. He paid it no heed and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"But it's so funny!" A guy whispered.

"Hush!" She scolded. It grew quiet and Inuyasha had settled back into a light slumber when a sudden flash of light awoke him. Then another, and still, another. He opened his eyes in alarm and found that Sango had taken a picture of him sleeping. This wouldn't have been all that bad -- despite the fact that she had caught him sleeping and had managed to get a memory of it. The only thing wrong was that he had been embracing Kagome tightly when she took the picture.

He would have jumped up then, if it hadn't been for the sleeping girl in his arms. He growled in annoyance at Kagome before glaring daggers at Miroku and Sango, who were laughing hysterically, both of them holding their sides in pain. "You jerks!" He hissed.

"You're hugging Kagome!" Miroku cried, pointing at Kagome.

"And you're sunburned!" Sango added.

Inuyasha looked himself over and, sure enough, he was almost as red as a tomato. As soon as he realized he was burned, he began to feel the stinging sensation all over his body. To put it bluntly, it hurt. It really _hurt. _He hated the feeling and gritted his teeth to keep the urge to toss Kagome into the floor under control. Instead, he sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb her, and sat her back on the couch before rising to his feet. He clenched his fists in pain.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku said as calmly as he could. "It's okay."

Inuyasha popped his neck and glowered at them.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sango coaxed, her voice gentle with a bit of panic in it. "It's just a joke. We were just having fun."

"Just having fun? You call making fun of my misery and my embarrassing moments _fun?_" He demanded. He lunged for them, growling. He wouldn't hurt them. He could never bring himself to do that. He would just scare them a little bit, just enough to make them think twice before doing anything like that again.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing herself to forget the noise around her from her screaming friends. She wanted to rest her aching muscles and forget about the stinging pain that enveloped her body.

Wait a minute…Stinging pain?

Kagome sat bolt upright with a squeal and examined her body. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack and what she felt brought tears to her eyes. She was tingling all over, except for the places that had been shielded by her bikini. "Oh My God!" Her friends came to a halt beside of the couch and peered at her curiously.

"Look at me!" She cried, jumping up and spinning around, giving them a good view of all of the red skin. "I look like a red Christmas light!"

"I wouldn't put it that way, Kagome," Miroku said softly. "You look more like…"

"A tomato." Inuyasha finished.

"Well you don't look much better yourself." Sango commented dryly. When Inuyasha threatened her with a closed fist raised in the air, she said, "Don't blame me for your stupidity. You shouldn't have stayed out in the pool so long, flirting with Kagome."

If it were even possible, Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned a darker shade of crimson and they glared at Sango. When they began walking toward her, she backed away and said, "Um, Miroku, a little help here?"

Miroku stood on the other side of the room and replied with, "You got yourself into this one, Sango."

Sango raced between Inuyasha and Kagome with a squeal before racing out the sliding patio door and onto the cement walkway around the pool. Inuyasha and Kagome were hot on her heels. The only problem was that, as they both turned to the left right outside the door, their feet tangled up into each other and they slipped and fell right into the pool. Kagome came up first, spitting out water and coughing. When Inuyasha surfaced, she slapped him in the back of the head and screamed, "You idiot! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?" He countered. He then swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out, wincing as the sunburn began to sting irritably. Once he was out, he heard Kagome say, "You could have helped me out, you know." He turned around and saw her climbing out slowly. He reached out a hand and she reluctantly took it and he pulled her up -- a little too roughly -- and she fell against his chest.

"Ow! Damn, woman! I'm sunburned!" He cried, jumping backward, causing Kagome to stumble a bit.

"Blaming me?" She yelled. "You were the one who pulled me out of the pool too hard! And I'm sunburned, too!"

"Guys, guys, relax!" Miroku said, Sango hiding behind him. "We'll go out and buy you some lotion for it later, it'll help it heal better. Now we just have to calm down."

Inuyasha and Kagome grew silent and turned away from each other. It grew strangely silent around the four friends, other than the birds and the slight breeze and Miroku finally offered them dry clothes. After they had gone inside and changed, they came back outside and sat on the cement walkway in a circle and were discussing the party the previous day. Sango impetuously asked, "So what's this I hear about you two kissing?" She quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Inuyasha and Kagome, who appeared to be blushing through their sunburn.

"It was nothing." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Nothing my foot." Miroku argued. "You two looked like you were enjoying it a whole lot."

"No, Inuyasha's right." Kagome said. "It was only to fool Koga into thinking that we're dating so then that way he won't bother me anymore."

"Koga?" Sango inquired. "Aw, but he's so sweet. Why don't you like him, Kagome?"

Kagome only managed a shrug. Why didn't she like him? There wasn't really anything wrong with him, except for the fact that he hated competition and was always gloating, which reminded her of a certain someone.

"I think she's in love with someone else." Sango continued.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yep. It's all over her face."

Inuyasha examined Kagome's face. "I don't see it."

Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku let out a laugh. Kagome, however, stared at the cement beneath her sunburned form. She didn't love someone else, did she? If she did, why wasn't she sure about it? Why didn't she know who it was?

"But seriously," Sango began again. "Did you guys enjoy it? And was it the first kiss you guys have had?"

It grew silent and Sango figured that she had asked a question that was going to remain unanswered for a long time.

"We've had more than that before," Kagome answered slowly, her voice low.

"And I enjoyed them all," Inuyasha added, his voice soft. Kagome jerked her head up to look at him in shock. He was looking the opposite direction. Had she heard right? Did he say that he _enjoyed _them all?

It grew quiet around them and the tension became thicker. Inuyasha never once looked in any of their directions. Instead, after a few minutes, he rose to his feet and said, "I have to go home and grab a few things, Kagome. But I'll be back at your house in a little while."

"Oh, um, all right. I'll be there waiting for you…" She murmured, watching him walk away. He soon disappeared and she continued staring at the place she had last saw him.

"Kagome?" Sango examined her friend's face. "You all right?"

Kagome shook herself out of her reverie and nodded slightly. "I'm fine. But I'm going to head home. Talk to you guys later." She climbed to her feet and left.

"Like I said before, nice job, Miroku." Sango said. "You totally hooked them up."

"I wasn't intending to," he responded. "But it still works. However, we have to wait a while longer. They're only starting to show their feelings."

Note- There you have it. Did you guys like it? Let me know by reviewing!


	17. Discussions

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 16 - Discussions

Kagome hadn't been able to sit still since she had gotten home from Miroku's. She constantly paced the length of the living room -- the room with the best view of Inuyasha's house -- and continually looked out the window for him. He had shocked her. That was it. He had flat out _astonished _her with what he had said. He had surprised her so much that she found herself thinking of that, and only that.

"And I enjoyed them all," was what he had said, talking about the kisses they had shared.

'Did he mean it?' She wondered, pausing in her pacing to look out the window. There was still no sign of him. 'Did he really enjoy them all?'

She began pacing again. "There's no way I heard him right," she said aloud to herself. "He's _Inuyasha. _There's _no way _he could have enjoyed kissing _me._"

As she was coming back around to pace toward the door, she cut off and went to the window. Still no sign of him.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" She glanced down at the floor, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "If he does, it wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to be my slave all summer, not my…boyfriend." Even as she said the words, they didn't sound right; fair. It sounded wrong to call Inuyasha her slave. However, it sounded somewhat right to call him her boyfriend…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, coming through the door. He shut it behind him and peered at her curiously. He had a duffle bag thrown over his broad shoulder. "Were you waiting for me?"

She only managed to nod. She was so astounded by his earlier confession that she couldn't even feel her sunburn anymore. It was _that _shocking. "Look," she felt her lips go numb. "We need to talk."

Inuyasha tossed his duffle bag onto the couch with a sigh. "Is this about not putting the milk in the fridge? Because I'm sorry about--"

"It's not that," she quickly cut in. Then she realized what he had said. "You what?" She demanded, going into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a gallon of milk on the counter. She picked it up, popped off the top, and smelled. She nearly gagged and hurriedly poured the spoiled contents into the sink before throwing away the wasted carton. "Inuyasha!" She glanced in the fridge. "Why didn't you put it up?"

"I thought you were going to use it yesterday and that you would put it up when you were done." He replied, coming into the kitchen. "I swear, I would have put it up if I knew you didn't need it."

"It was the last one!" She cried, slamming the fridge door closed. "Now we have to go get more!"

"Well, jeez, I'm so sorry!" He said sarcastically. "But you said we had to talk. What about?"

"Oh," her anger simmered down quickly. "Well, um. What you said at Miroku's. Was it true?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt uncomfortable. He regretted having reminded her of the fact that they 'needed to talk' in the first place. "Let's go get that milk," he said hurriedly and raced out the front door.

Kagome stared after him. She wasn't sure if she should be laughing at how cute he was or sighing out of sadness. It wasn't true. But he was just so cute when he was trying to keep this fact from her. She slumped her shoulders and followed him outside. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Kagome was done 'just talking.'

They arrived at the grocery store and they headed straight for the milk. However, as Kagome rounded a corner, she ran right into someone. "Oh, sorry!" She said quickly, looking up…

…Right into the eyes of Koga.

"Oh, hi, Koga." She said, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Hey Kagome," he said in a friendly voice. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, feeling even more awkward by the minute, what with Inuyasha behind her, glaring daggers at the guy in front of her. "You?"

"I'm fine. Never been better." He smiled. "You know, I'm having a party tomorrow night. All night long. _You're_ invited."

"Thanks, Koga." She risked a glance at Inuyasha. She knew he was growling deep within his chest. "I'll see what I can do."

"All right." He said. "See you." Then he walked away.

"That stinking wolf!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha, he didn't do anything wrong," Kagome pointed out. "He just invited me to a party tomorrow night."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed indignantly. "_You_. He invited _you _not me."

"Well, I won't go." She said simply. "It's not that big of a deal."

Inuyasha stopped talking and it appeared as if he had nothing more to say. Then, after a moment of pondering, he said, "No. Go to the party. I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Inuyasha," she began, about to tell him that she doubted Koga's parties were anywhere close to fun, but he cut her off.

"No. Just go to that party and have fun. I'll stay at your house." He said sternly.

Kagome sighed. "All right." Then, it dawned on her. "Wait, you _can't_ wait at home."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Why not?"

"That dare, remember?" She laughed. "You're not living with me because you want to, right? It's all because of that dare."

She noticed his ears fell backwards, flat, against his head. "Yeah, I don't want to." He popped his knuckles. "Well, what are we going to do, then?"

She thought for a moment and said, "You know, I think we'll _both _go. He won't get mad at me for bringing an extra friend." She smiled. "Besides, he thinks we're a couple. Why would I go to a party without my boyfriend tagging along?"

He shrugged. "If he doesn't get mad at you, he'll get mad at me."

"And?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, if he kicks my ass, it'll be all your fault." Inuyasha replied simply.

"_My _fault?" Kagome demanded. "You're saying that if Koga gets mad at you and beats you up, it'll be _my _fault?"

Inuyasha fall backwards a bit at her sudden harshness and glanced around sheepishly at the customers surrounding them. They had been looking at different food items, but had stopped when they heard Kagome's acrimoniously stentorian voice.

"Besides," she continued, "how do you know _he _will beat you up? Huh? I'm pretty sure you can whoop his butt any day!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, feeling the embarrassment crushing him.

"What?" She demanded, her voice loud.

"Can you save this for later?" He asked.

"Why?" She wanted to know. "I'm not done with you. I mean, how can you say that it'll be my fault when it was your stupid decision to take on this dare in the first place? You _knew _you'd have to stay with me _all _summer at _all _times. And yet, you still decided to do it!" She shook her head. "So don't even try to blame me for your decisions."

"People are staring," he hissed icily, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the grocery store. "God!" He comment once they were out of earshot of any nosey eavesdroppers. "Can't you control yourself?"

"Yes, I can!" She said, matter-of-factly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it!" Inuyasha retorted hotly.

"Well….you know what!" Kagome said, not comebacks coming to mind.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"We forgot to get milk." She stated, turning and going back into the store, cursing the nerve of Inuyasha while avoiding the stares of witnesses to her previous indignant outbreak. Once she had the milk paid for and in a bag, she marched outside and met up with Inuyasha on the sidewalk and they walked to her house in silence, both wondering what Koga's dance was going to be like.

Oh, and of course, if Inuyasha was going to get in a fight or not. Oh, and who would win, too.

Note- There! I'm sorry it took FOREVER for me to update, but now I'm back! (With a vengeance, I might add!) All right…not so much a vengeance, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and any ideas! Thanks.


	18. Koga's Party

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 17 - Koga's Party

Mudvayne blasted through the speakers of Koga's large stereo system, the loud bass slamming into Kagome's chest, thudding like her heart, only harder. She liked the song. "Not Falling." It had a good beat.

She turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was behind her with his ears pinned flat against his head. "What's the matter?" She asked loudly so she could be heard over the music.

"It's too damn loud!" He cursed. "It hurts my ears!"

Kagome only managed a meek smile and continued on pushing through the crowd. If he was this bad about the music hurting his ears, she couldn't help but wonder how he would fair against Koga -- the star quarterback on the football team in school.

Then again, they were in school anymore. They were out for summer.

Kagome found the table holding refreshments and grabbed a Pepsi before quickly exiting the large house. She stepped outside to the back yard and saw the glittering stars. It was a hot and humid night, but it felt good.

She was happy to find a pool and a hot tub. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of girls relaxing in it, wearing garments of clothes too revealing to even be considered bathing suits. Sighing, she cracked open her Pepsi, took a long sip of it, and placed it down on a vacant table off to the side of the halfway filled pool.

There were several deck chairs and tables that were void of people, so she claimed a spot before pulling off her shirt and shorts to reveal her pastel green colored bathing suit. She was glad that she didn't dress up for this occasion and that she hadn't put on makeup.

When she noticed Inuyasha coming out toward her, she giggled, and waved at him. He smirked, pulling off his shirt. So they were going to have to play this game again, were they?

He got closer to her and tossed his shirt onto a deck chair nearby. "Are we really playing this game again?" He asked, even though he seemed happy about it.

"What game?" She asked, feigning innocence and ignorance. "I just want to swim."

He dropped his baggy jean shorts to reveal his red swim trunks. She couldn't help but look him up and down, from head to toe. He had a great body…

"Kagome?" He asked.

"What?" She bit her lower lip and her face flushed.

"Are you going swimming or what?"

"Yeah." She said. She jumped in, feeling the water cool her body off. The bubbles were tickling her skin as they rose to the surface. She came back up to the surface and swam over to the edge to hold herself up while she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Once she did so, she looked up, expecting to see stars, and only saw a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

"Boo," he said sarcastically.

She laughed at him and grabbed him by the head and pulled, knocking off his balance. He fell into the water with a loud splash. When he emerged through the surface, she was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You," she said between giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He smirked, which inspired another one of their games of tag, where the loser was promptly dropped underwater. This game went on for a while.

A girl with red pigtails and stunning green eyes was wading in the pool not far from them. She watched Kagome with contempt. She hated that girl. She was the target for Koga's affections. She couldn't let him know that she was there at his party or he'd be talking to her for sure. Wait…Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be there, was he? She smirked. She could get Inuyasha's butt kicked and tell Koga that Kagome had invited him, knowing full well that he wasn't supposed to be there. It was perfect.

She got out of the pool and raced to the hot tub where Koga was, surrounded by girls. "Koga," she said.

"Oh, hi Ayame," he said, smirking, showing off his perfectly white and sharp canines. "What's up?"

"Inuyasha is here." She growled. "Kagome brought him even though she knows you hate him."

"Kagome's here?" He asked. "Hmm, all right. I'll go kick that dog's ass right now." He smiled charmingly at the girls around him. "Excuse me, ladies." He climbed out of the hot tub.

Ayame quickly ran ahead of Koga, who was continually getting held up by guys telling him, "Dude, great party," or "Glad ya had beer," and other nonsense.

Once she reached the pool, Ayame yelled, "Kagome, can you come here? I need your help."

Kagome, being the helpful and caring person she was, said, "Yeah, sure, hang on a second." She giggled at Inuyasha and gave him a playful shove before saying, "Be right back," and climbing out of the pool.

Inuyasha felt empty every time she left him. This time he watched her go, wanting to swim after her and grab her and never release her, hold her body against his…

Whoa. What the hell? He mentally kicked himself for thinking such things, for fantasizing these ridiculous situations. What was wrong with him? He didn't love Kagome, or even _like _her, nor was he lusting after her body. So why did he feel so…weird around her?

Kagome disappeared into the multitude of people and Inuyasha sighed. Deciding to head over to the punch bowl and grab something to drink and even something to eat, he pulled himself out of the warm water and into the sultry summer night air. He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. That's when that stinkin' excuse for a wolf came strolling up to him.

"What're _you _doing here, mutt-face?" He demanded. "I didn't invite _you._"

"And?" Inuyasha asked, clearly unafraid. He merely continued on drying his hair with the partially wet towel that now smelled of chlorine water.

"And? You're not supposed to be here." Koga growled, his deep blue eyes burning with hatred and annoyance. "I don't see why Kagome would invite you, much less date you, anyways."

Inuyasha was momentarily caught off track. Date? Oh, that's right. They were faking being together. "It's cause she loves me. And I love her." Inuyasha smirked at him. "Sorry, pal, but I guess I have something you don't."

Koga then shoved Inuyasha into the pool.

Everyone stopped what they were doing -- whether it be laughing, drinking, singing, dancing, or just talking -- to stare at the two.

Inuyasha leapt out of the pool with lightning speed and tackled Koga. They went reeling onto the concrete walkway surrounding the pool. Inuyasha attacked with massive punches, only to be kicked off onto his back. Koga then copied Inuyasha's previous actions and began beating the crap out of him.

Meanwhile, Kagome followed Ayame into the house, confused as to what the red-headed she-wolf needed help with. They went up the stairs and into a spare bedroom where Ayame was obviously staying in. She had clothes strewn about everywhere.

"I, uh, need you to help me with…" Ayame's green eyes swept around the room. She finally pulled a torn shirt out of a partially open drawer. "This. Can you sew?" She turned toward Kagome expectantly. The girl nodded in reply. "Thank God!" The she wolf exclaimed. "Now I can get this sewn up. Will you?"

"Sure," Kagome said a bit suspiciously. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank so much!" Ayame quipped happily.

Kagome suddenly took notice of the window and saw that a crowd had gathered on the side of the pool where she had abandoned her things. Wait…was that Koga, fighting someone? Her heart dropped and she groaned aloud when she remembered that question -- would Inuyasha get into a fight with Koga or not? -- that she asked herself over and over.

She raced out of the room, frantically doing her best to get to the two fighting demons before they tore one another apart. She shoved people out of the way, one or two of them falling into the pool, and she came out next to the two battling boys. Inuyasha was towering over Koga, kicking him. The crowd was chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as if they were still in school.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. He stopped to look at her. Koga took this as an advantage and kicked him off of him. When he went to hit him, Kagome yelled, "Koga!"

Both boys finally stopped to look at her.

"This is _stupid_!" She shouted, outraged, and stressed. "Stop it!"

"Aw, you suck, Kagome!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah!" Someone else agreed. "Let them fight."

That's when Inuyasha tackled Koga, at the implied request of the 'fans.' They were rolling around on the pavement, beating one another up. Kagome inhaled in frustration. The two teens rose to their feet, glaring, challenging one another. That's when Kagome stepped in between them. "_Enough_!" She shrieked. "You guys are acting like two year olds." She glared at the crowd. "You guys are acting even younger by cheering them on! How about you fight each other? It'll give you something to watch!"

"You just want your little boyfriends getting hurt," someone said contemptuously from the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. "Who said that?"

People stepped aside and allowed another girl to appear from the crowd. Kikyo. Inuyasha's ex girlfriend.

"One: _boyfriends _isn't right. I only have one here and that's Inuyasha." She sneered at Kikyo. "Two: how about you go and find someone else to fight for you and put on a show for you?"

Kikyo regarded her calmly. "You sleep around, don't you, Kagome?"

Kagome's mouth gaped open in surprise. "What?"

"You and Koga, you and Inuyasha…all these rumors about you and boys." Kikyo tisk-tisked her.

Kagome approached Kikyo, everything about her seeming calm, until she shrieked in her face, "Never listen to rumors, _Kinky-ho._" That's when Kagome gave her a powerful shove.

And Inuyasha's ex girlfriend fell into the pool.

"Come on, let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She realized that she still have Ayame's shirt in her hand. She smiled. "Ayame!" She shouted. The red-headed girl looked down at her from the window. "Here's your shirt!" She then wiped it gently across Inuyasha's open cuts, smearing his blood all over it before tossing it to the ground. She then gathered her things, as well as Inuyasha's, and they left the party.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He said tersely.

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"You're not."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

When he never responded, she turned to look at him. He had a distant look in his eyes, blood running from his lip and an open cut on his forehead. Deciding not to pressure him anymore tonight, she said, "I'll clean those wounds when we get home. And I'll fix dinner for us and we can watch a movie. Okay? What about _Scream_? Some old, cheesy, non-scary movie?"

"Sure." He said distantly.

She poked him in the ribs. He jumped and grinned very briefly.

"What's this?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Little Inu is ticklish!"

"Am not." He protested.

She began tickling him in the middle of the dark and empty street, and he laughed. He pushed her off of him and said, "I'm _not _ticklish."

"Right," she said. She put the fact that he _was _ticklish up for later reference. It could possibly come in handy.

"By the way," she said as they went into her house. "Nice job fighting him. You would've won."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Huh?"

"You were good when you told all of those people off." He said.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running and fetching the medical kit. They had a long night of wound cleaning, dinner fixing, and movie watching ahead of them.

Note- there! Did you like it? I hope so. Sorry for the delay. I'll try to update ASAP.


	19. Stupid Cupid

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own any song or movie. Any similarities this story has with any other work of fiction are merely coincidence. Thanks.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 18 - Stupid Cupid

Bright sunlight burning in her face caused Kagome to awake from her blissful slumber, the events of the night before seeping into her memory. From her fun time at the party to Inuyasha and Koga's brawl to her outburst of annoyance. Then the movies that she and Inuyasha had watched. She yawned and pulled herself into a sitting position, only to find that she and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the couch together…

Her face flushed, but she didn't try to get up from where she was sitting, pressed against the hanyou next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, a small cut on his lip from his brawl the night before. It was healing quite quickly. She expected as much; he was a hanyou, after all.

She examined him momentarily, feeling a wave of fondness wash over her, before quickly brushing it off.

'I need to make breakfast,' she told herself as an excuse to validate her desire to get up.

As she was about to do so, the hanyou opened his eyes, and, apparently startled by having a human girl pressed so tightly against him, let out a cry and fell backward off the couch. Unfortunately, he ended up dragging Kagome with him, who let out a flustered squeak, and collapsed on top of him.

"Ow!" He yelled. "You idiot!"

"Idiot?" She demanded, struggling to push herself up. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" He echoed angrily, also trying to get up. "You freaked me out and made me fall off the couch!"

"I didn't _make _you do anything!" She retorted angrily. "It's your own fault that you fell off the couch, not mine!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been lying all over me!" Came his response.

Kagome, eyes burning, glared at him. "I was _asleep_! How would I have known I was lying on you?"

"It looked like you were awake to me," he growled. He pulled himself up quickly, only to have his forehead collide with Kagome's.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the fresh sore spot. "I was _trying _to get up off of you! You woke up before I could and freaked out!"

"Right," he grumbled, also rubbing his forehead.

Kagome looked at him. He brought his amber eyes up to look at her. "What?" He demanded.

Kagome grinned and his ears fell back. He gulped. Whenever Kagome Higurashi got that look on her face, it usually wasn't good -- for him. Kagome leaned over closer to him and poked him in the ribs. He jumped, suppressing a laugh. "You're ticklish," she said with a smile.

"Am not," he protested, moving away from her.

"Are, too," she argued, sliding over to him and grabbing his sides.

He jumped and jerked away from her, a smile on his face.

"See?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Well…what about you?" He impetuously grabbed her hips and she let out a squeal before laughing and attempting to jerk away. "You're worse than me," he commented. "Jeez."

"Stop it!" Kagome commanded between giggles. "Quit! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha finally ceased in his actions and let Kagome off the hook. She calmed down and caught her breath before looking up at him. It grew suddenly quiet. All Kagome could hear was the beating of her heart and their breathing. She felt herself falling…not falling -- leaning. She was leaning in to Inuyasha, bringing her lips up toward his. He, too, was bringing his face down slightly, slowly.

Inuyasha turned away when they were centimeters apart. Kagome felt the disappointment wash over her like a huge wave. "Inuyasha?" She asked. The concern was plain and evident in her soft voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered. "Just thinking."

"About?" She pried. What could he have been thinking about when they were about to kiss?

"It's…" he looked as if he were about to tell her, to confide in her. Only, he didn't. "It's none of your business."

Kagome watched in dejection as Inuyasha rose to his feet and left the room, going outside on the front porch.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered after the door closed behind him. She sat and pondered over all of the possible reasons he could have gotten so upset so quickly. Then, it hit her.

Kikyo. It had to have been her. Kagome couldn't even remember the last time she had saw the girl in school. It were almost as if she had made her first appearance in months the night before at the party. And she had been accusing Kagome of sleeping around.

"That…that-that…agh!" Kagome fumed, rising to her feet and angrily pacing back and forth. "How _dare_ she! How _could _she say that I _sleep around_? Just because Koga likes me and I like Inu--" she immediately broke off, somewhat horrified, and partially shocked. She relaxed after a few moments of consideration before she said, lowly, a small smile on her face, "I like Inuyasha…"

Deciding to go an attempt to comfort Inuyasha over his ex girlfriend, she turned toward the door…

…to find Inuyasha standing there, his amber eyes wide with shock and confusion.

She gasped. "Inu…yasha." She couldn't find any words. What _could _she say? "How long…how long have you been there?"

"Let's put it this way…" he began, obviously having as difficult a time as Kagome was, "…long enough."

Kagome felt her face heat up, hotter than she had ever felt it. Her heart was thudding so loudly she wasn't sure if she could even hear herself think. "L-Let's just pretend like I didn't say a-anything, okay?" She then turned and raced upstairs to her room as fast as her legs would carry her.

Once in the sanctuary of her room, she took deep, cleansing breaths. Her heart rate wouldn't slow down and her face was still just as red.

'That was so embarrassing!' She thought as she walked across her room to her radio sitting upon her dresser. 'I should've made sure no one was around!'

She turned the radio on, only to be greeted by a song that made her think:

"_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame_

_Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me" _

"Oh, no, this _can't _be happening to me!" She said. She hurriedly jerked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"_Can't do my homework, and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning 'bout a half past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school_

_Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me _

_You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart"_

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Sango!" Kagome said, sounding excited.

"Yeah? What is it? Something wrong?" Sango sounded concerned.

"It's all Miroku's fault! He made that dare and now…" she exhaled. "I like Inuyasha."

-----

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled through his cell phone.

"What? Something wrong?" Miroku asked, worried.

"It's all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? What is my fault?" Miroku sounded scared now.

"You made that stinking dare, knowin' that I would do it, and now…" he released a large, deep breath. "Kagome likes me!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Miroku asked.

"No---I mean, what do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded. "Were you _trying _to get me hooked up with her?"

"Not at all…" Miroku said. "However, I knew you'd like each other eventually after watching you two at my house. It's quite romantic, Inuyasha."

"Romantic?" Inuyasha demanded, a sweat bead forming on his forehead in annoyance. "I'm _not_ -- and I repeat -- _not_ a romantic!"

"So?" Miroku asked. "Just deal with it. The dare is still on, and I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Inuyasha growled as the dial tone greeted him. Miroku had hung up on him.

-----

"Aw, Kagome," Sango said, as if she had never known this fact. Her voice was flat when she added: "I already knew it."

A sweat bead appeared on Kagome's head. "Huh?"

"It was _so _obvious!" Sango said, giggling. "The way you looked at him, the way you two talked, the way you kissed."

"But…" Kagome was speechless. She hardly even took notice of "Stupid Cupid" in the background.

"You'll be fine, Kagome! It's just the rest of the summer with him!" Sango cried jubilantly. Then she hung up.

Kagome sighed in frustration and hung her phone up before collapsing onto her bed. "This is going to be a long summer," she muttered.

"_You've got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what you're putting down  
Since I kissed those loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine _

Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me  
Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me"

Note- There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I liked writing this chapter.


	20. Come Here Boy

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own any song or movie. Any similarities this story has with any other work of fiction are merely coincidence. Thanks.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Recommendation- Download the Song "Come here boy," by Imogen Heap. "Just for now," is also a good song. (I'm a huge fan of rock, but I've made an exception with these two songs.) XD

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 19 - Come Here Boy

Kagome had fallen asleep with her radio on. She used to go to sleep with her radio on all the time, but she had recently stopped because her favorite song would come on and she'd be forced to sing along with it, which was impeding her sleep. This time, she had slept right through every song as if she hadn't even heard them. However, when she awoke, she heard:

"_He's my wonderful  
Everything a girl could want to love  
And all I need  
Yes he's my wonderful  
He must have been sent from up above  
Just for me"_

She groaned and covered her head with a pillow. 'Why are you doing this to me?' She mentally asked, removing the pillow from her face and staring up toward the heavens. 'Do you have to make it painstakingly obvious that I like Inu-'

Her thoughts broke off when she remembered the hanyou. 'Where is he?' She asked herself, getting to her feet and leaving her room. She descended the stairs slowly, feeling a lump form in her throat. She couldn't forget how embarrassed she had been the day before. She stopped in the middle and glanced warily down into the living room. He wasn't there.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, slowly and unsurely.

She took another step and felt the humiliation overcome her once more. She backed up toward her room and stopped at the top of the stair case.

'What is _wrong _with me?' She asked herself, placing a hand over her heart. 'I can do this. I can go down and check on Inuyasha and see if he's still here or not.' She sighed and headed down the stairs slowly. 'Then again…I don't blame him for wanting to leave.'

"Inuyasha?" She called. Only silence answered her beckoning. "Inuyasha, you here?"

"Yeah, in here." She heard his deep voice echo from the kitchen and it sent chills down her spine.

She exhaled slowly and steadily before taking in a confident breath and headed toward the kitchen. She tentatively set foot on the cold tile and she saw Inuyasha by the stove. "What…are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He demanded. He did a popping motion with his right wrist, causing the pancake in the frying pan he was holding to flip onto its other side. "Makin' you breakfast."

"Oh," she muttered. She hadn't even smelt the delicious scent of pancakes on her way down. She had been too nervous to notice. "Thanks," she said, feeling awkward.

"No problem," he said.

She could tell that he meant to sound nonchalant, as if he had forgotten about her confession the previous day. However, it had come out sounding forced, as if he had something to tell her, or as if he was troubled by her admission.

She stood by the table and examined him. "Inuyasha…about yesterday."

"Forget about it." He said quickly, tersely.

"But…"

"No. Don't worry about it." He said, his voice hard. "Besides, you were the one who wanted me to forget you said it. How about actually letting me try?"

His words stung her, but she did not falter. She was determined to keep her wits about her and not show any signs of emotion. She was the boss of him for the summer, right?

She was about to say something in response -- she wasn't sure what, but she was going to try and be harsh -- when he turned and faced her. His amber eyes held something unreadable, but she was almost certain it was sadness. She wanted to hug him and say that he could go home and that the dare was off. However, she gulped and went on with her plan of being mean.

"No -- we're going to talk about this." She said. "Now tell me what you thought of it."

"No." He said brusquely.

"I'm your 'master,' remember?" She asked, a smug grin forming across her features as an arrogant air came about her.

He glared at her. "Cheater," he growled.

"Am not," she said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Feh." He muttered, placing her plate on the table. He then went out of the kitchen -- apparently done speaking with her -- and flipped on the radio.

"_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame_

_Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me"_

Kagome groaned. "Oh, my God!" She closed her eyes and slapped a hand over her face.

She heard Inuyasha switch the station and she was relieved that he did so.

"_Do you know _

_How it feels _

_I hope that you know that it matters _

_But when I try to talk to you _

_I feel like I'm not getting through you _

_Where did we go wrong _

_It's hard to be strong" _

"What in the world?" Kagome asked aloud, keeping her voice low. "Is today National Love Day or something? I mean, come on! What's with all these love songs?" She sighed and went into the living where Inuyasha was standing in front of the radio.

He turned and looked at her. "Cheesy love songs," he smirked.

She smiled.

He changed the station.

"_I wanna help you out _

_Tell you what it's all about _

_What I feel _

_What I need _

_How's it gonna be _

_So what you wanna do_

_What you really wanna do _

_'Cause I've decided everything I want from you _

_One sided love _

_Is never gonna work _

_So let me tell you something _

_That I'm sure you've never heard of _

_Tender love and care_

_In case you're unaware _

_So I tell you what_

_Let me tell you where it's at _

_Hit me with your best shot" _

Kagome stifled a groan, and managed to keep a straight face when Inuyasha turned and looked at her.

'It's ironic,' she said to herself. 'I'm in the middle of a one sided love.'

"Damn love songs," Inuyasha muttered, turning back to the radio and changing the station once again.

"_It's dark in here_

_Visions are flashing into my head  
As I reminisce my reoccurring dreams and you said,  
"I'm falling, falling for you babe and  
my feelings are getting stronger  
so why don't you stay with me for a little longer…"_

_  
Come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy  
Come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy_

_Come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy  
Come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy" _

Kagome felt Inuyasha turn and look at her yet again and she brought her gaze up to meet his. She could not read his expression and his amber eyes were a sea of mixed emotions. She wanted to pretend that she was tough and demand why he was looking at her the way he was, but she could not speak. Her mouth had gone peculiarly dry and her chest was tight.

He took a step toward her, and she was tempted to take a step back, out of nervousness, or resilience. However, she kept her eyes trained on his, even when he reached out and took her into his strong arms. She gasped when he kissed the side of her neck. What was he doing?

"_I know that my face is only too familiar to your sleep  
I can see it in your eyes and I can tell by your body heat  
Why are you taking so long?  
You need me to come and find me, honey  
To set your mind at rest, and let your dreams run free_

_  
come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy  
come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy_

_come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy  
come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy"_

"Inuyasha…" she found it difficult to speak when he was touching her. "What--? What are you doing?" She felt the shivers rush down her spine.

"Hush," he said gently.

'I don't understand,' Kagome said mentally. 'I thought he didn't like me…'

"This isn't as one sided a relationship as you think," Inuyasha suddenly said, almost as if he had read her thoughts.

Kagome gasped, astounded by his blunt confession. She was even more astonished when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"_You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...  
Oh right now _

_I'm craving and I'm howling_

_I'm begging and I'm pleading  
Be mine tonight, oh yeah  
Oh and I'm waiting and I'm dying_

_I'm wanting and I'm needing  
To show you the slut I am  
Where I'll be touching and holding_

_Caressing and giving you  
Every fantasy, yeah  
I'll get you dreaming and lusting_

_I'm burning and praying  
For more of this ecstasy_

_come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy, yeah  
come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy, yeah_

_come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy, yeah  
come here boy, ah, ah, come here boy, yeah"_

Kagome felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she encircled her arms around Inuyasha's neck, while he copied her actions around her waist. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so confused right now," she said, honestly. She looked up at him. When he was about to speak, she placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "That's why I like it," she said softly.

He smirked. "Miroku and Sango are gonna flip out when they hear about this."

"_If _they hear about this," she corrected him, giving him a pointed look.

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna tell them about…_this_?" He asked. "No! Think about it -- I'm Inuyasha. And they dared me to be your slave for the entire summer. What will people think if this gets out? Especially if they found out that I fell in love with you?"

Kagome was, once again, shocked by his blunt delivery.

"I mean, don't I have some sort of reputation to keep going or something--?"

Kagome silenced him once again. "I've never met a guy who talks as much as me," she said, smiling. "Or complains as much as I do." She brushed some silver hair from his beautiful ocher eyes. "But…just for now…let's be quiet."

She leaned up and kissed him once again, just as the previous song ended and a new one began.

"_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_Just for now_

_It's that time of year,  
Leave all our hopelessnesses aside (if just for a little while)  
Tears stop right here,  
I know we've all had a bumpy ride (I'm secretly on your side)"_

Kagome smiled inside at the irony. She knew that some sort of unimaginable force was behind all of the love songs and all of the paradoxes. She knew that the Gods had to have been playing with her, toying with her as if she had been some sort of doll, and they had finally given up and decided to cut her a break. She was thankful for that.

Inuyasha broke away when the lack of oxygen hit them. "You know…I never thought this would happen."

"Me either," she said truthfully. "I thought you hated me."

"No…" Inuyasha said. "Well, I have to admit, I don't really like _anyone _till I get to know 'em." He smiled and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her raven hair. "I'm glad I did."

"_It's that time of year,  
Leave all our hopelessnesses aside (if just for a little while)  
Tears stop right here,  
I know we've all had a bumpy ride (I'm secretly on your side) _

Bite tongue  
Deep breaths  
Count to ten  
Nod your head

_(sniff sniff)"_

Kagome took in a deep breath of the air and was overwhelmed with the scent of smoke. The fire alarm began going off.

"_I think something is burning,  
Now you've ruined the whole thing  
Muffle the smoke alarm"_

The two ran into the kitchen to find the frying pan with the eggs in it had caught on fire. Kagome let out a frightened scream while Inuyasha raced forward and seized the pan by the handle and tossed it into the sink. He turned the water on full blast, which doused the fire immediately.

Kagome ran and opened a window before waving the smoke away from the fire alarm. The alarm soon went off and she sighed in relief.

Inuyasha turned toward her. "You idiot!" He yelled, pointing at her.

"_Whoever put on this music  
Had better quick, sharp, remove it  
Pour me another  
Oh, don't wag your finger at me"_

"Huh? Me?" She looked confused. "What did I do?"

"You didn't stay in here to watch it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I wasn't the one who was cooking in the first place and forgot about it!" She countered. "You went in there to _play music_ and didn't tell me it was cooking!"

Inuyasha only crossed his arms over his chest and turned away with a loud, "Feh."

Kagome stared at him for a moment before laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. "Your house almost burned down!"

"Well…" she said, "One minute we're kissing and the next minute all you can do is scream and yell at me."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before laughing a bit. "I could use a break from this place."

She smiled. "Let's go swimming at Miroku's!" She suggested.

He looked her up and down. "Sure. Go change."

"I'm the boss around here, not you." She said, still grinning. "Now go get changed!"

He laughed and did as she told.

Kagome couldn't have been more happier.

Note- There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this chapter. I just hope you guys enjoyed it, too.


	21. Summer Love

**It was just a dare**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own any song or movie. Any similarities this story has with any other work of fiction are merely coincidence. Thanks.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I appreciate it very much. Any ideas? Send them in!

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away at a family member's house?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 20 - Summer Love

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street in silence as the hot summer air whispered through their hair. In their hands they held a towel and waterproof sunscreen, so they wouldn't be victims of the horrendous sunburn that they had experienced before. They had learned their lesson.

"How long has it been?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Huh?" The hanyou turned to look at her curiously. "How long has it been since what?"

"Since you accepted that dare…" she said, looking thoughtful. "On the first day of summer break."

"Almost a month," he said, looking up into the clear blue sky. A couple of fluffy white clouds dotted it. He eventually had to avert his eyes due to the sun. "Hard to believe."

"Yeah," she said softly, slinging the towel over her shoulder. "One month down, two to go."

"It sucks. I don't want to go back to that hell hole." Inuyasha muttered.

"Just think -- we'll be juniors when we go back." Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. "One step closer to become the top of the school." She smiled.

"I'm already top of the school," he said smugly, smirking.

"Oh, really?" she asked, quirking her left eyebrow. "That's why you always got pushed around by seniors?"

"I did not," he grumbled.

"Sure you didn't," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't make me," Inuyasha threatened.

"Don't make you what?" Kagome asked, clearly not believing that he would do anything to her over such a mediocre thing.

"Dunk you in Miroku's pool," he began, "and hold you under."

"You wouldn't!" Kagome said, her mouth falling open in mock shock.

"You never know," he said. "I'm full of surprises."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this statement and said nothing. At length, Miroku's house came into view and they walked through the lush, green yard and up his front porch steps. Inuyasha raised a clawed fist to knock on the door, but Kagome stopped him.

"What the--?" He asked.

She placed a hand against his mouth and said, "Shh! Listen."

So he did. He grew quiet and she dropped her hand, and they both listened carefully.

"Miroku, you're such a pervert!" Sango's voice echoed through the large house, and the two outside could hear her almost crystal clear.

"I know," Miroku said, sounding almost sorry and sincere. "But I can't help it. Besides -- you like me that way."

It grew quiet for a few moments and Inuyasha and Kagome were momentarily frightened that they had been discovered eavesdropping. However, after a while, Sango finally broke the silence:

"Yeah, I do," she said. "I love you, Miroku."

Kagome let out an involuntary gasp. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his amber eyes. Kagome peered in through the slender side window beside of the door and caught sight of something she was sure she wouldn't forget:

Miroku and Sango kissing.

Kagome instantaneously grabbed Inuyasha and jerked him to where he could witness it, as well, and she felt his body tense when he saw it.

'He's embarrassed,' she thought with a sly smile. 'He's embarrassed because we kiss like that a lot. But we're not going out…'

"Come on, let's go get in the pool." Kagome said. "We can wait for them."

He nodded slowly and they made their way, silently, around to the back yard. Once there, they removed the clothes they had slipped on over their bathing suits and placed them on a table nearby.

When Inuyasha wasn't looking, Kagome smirked and snuck up behind him. She then opened the sunscreen bottle and gave it a vicious squeeze. The cold cream flew out onto his exposed back and he jerked away, startled.

Kagome laughed at him.

"Very funny," he muttered. "Now come rub it in."

"Are you really that helpless?" She asked, rubbing her hands across the muscles of his back to rub in the cream. "Wait -- yes, you are. You're just a puppy."

She felt him growl deep in his chest, reverberating up her arms. She laughed. "I was kidding."

Once the sunscreen was applied all over Inuyasha's exposed skin, he grabbed Kagome and whirled her around and applied it to her back and shoulders. She took care of the rest.

Once they were finished, they jumped into the pool, feeling the refreshing, cool water cool off their sun warmed skin.

When Kagome resurfaced, she heard, "Well, we didn't know you guys were here."

Kagome turned and smirked all-knowingly at Sango, who was clad in a two piece, violet and pink bikini. "Well, we knocked, but you obviously didn't hear. So we just let ourselves in."

"I see that," Sango said, her face a slight shade of pink. She dived in, and swam to the other end of the pool before coming back up to the surface.

"Guess what I hear about," Miroku asked as he emerged onto the patio from his living room. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks.

"What?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Miroku jumped in, the water only coming up to his muscular chest. "There's a party on the beach tonight, at the Dells. Everyone is welcome. But if you're caught by the cops, then it's your problem."

The Dells was a clearing in the woods right before you reached a small section of the beach. That's usually where parties were held, and the cops rarely ever showed up. If they did, though, then it was trouble for the many teens who were just looking to have a good time.

"Who wants to go?" Sango asked. "All in favor, raise your hand."

Four hands instantly went up.

"Then it's settled," Kagome said.

"We're all going to a party at the Dells," Inuyasha finished.

"By ready by six." Miroku stated. "Sango and I will come and get you."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and managed to sustain their giggles. They were both wondering just what would happen in the hours after they finished swimming, up until it was time to depart for the party.

They didn't ask, and instead just swam. They'd have to find out some other time.

Note- there, sorry it was so short, but I'm not feeling too well. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review.


	22. The Dells, Part 1

**It Was Just a Dare**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha, any of the character from Inuyasha, or any songs or movies used in this story. Any similarities this story has with any other work of fiction are merely coincidence. Thanks.

Author's Note - Well, It certainly has been a LONG time, hasn't it? I think it's time to resurrect this story! Hope you enjoy.

Summary - Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have gotten to know one another at school, but they still have problems getting along. Inuyasha is known to NEVER turn down a dare, so, what happens when Miroku dares him to become Kagome's personal slave during the entire summer while her family is away?

Here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 21 - The Dells, Part 1

The bathroom was filled with steam and the sweet smell of white clay and pink jasmine as Kagome ran her hand across the mirror to clear it of the fog. She stared at her reflection in the smeared hand print. 'He likes me,' she thought jubilantly, a smile breaking out across her lips, her cheeks tinged with scarlet. The blushing had nothing to do with the humidity in the bathroom. It had everything to do with her glee. 'He actually likes me.'

She hurriedly ran a comb through her wet hair, admiring how long it had gotten. Once finished, she tossed the comb on top of the counter, grabbed her hair dryer, and clicked it on. As she was drying her hair, she was startled by loud banging against the door.

"Kagome, jeez, what's taking so long?" She heard Inuyasha yell.

"Just a second!" She replied loudly. She knew she didn't have to yell; with his dog-like hearing, he could easily hear her.

"Damn it, woman, that's what you said ten minutes ago!" He pointed out, banging on the door once more. "It's getting close to six o'clock!"

More banging.

Kagome tried to ignore the annoying, persistent sound as she finished up with her hair. It didn't take very long for it to dry. "Kagome, I'm already ready to leave."

More banging.

With an annoyed growl, Kagome flipped off her hair dryer, stomped to the door, and yanked it open. "Arrghh!" She yelled. "Give me a minute, all right? I'm almost done!"

Inuyasha just stared at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open. "Uh, Kagome…"

"And another thing," she went on as if she hadn't heard him. "You don't have to keep banging! I heard you the first time you said it, and the three times after that-"

"Kagome-"

"-so it's really annoying when you keep _banging_ and _banging_-"

"Kagome!"

"What?!"

"You don't _look_ like you're almost done to me." Inuyasha pointed at her midsection, a smirk starting to form across his face. Kagome, dumbfounded, looked down at herself to find she was only clad in a very short towel that exposed her cleavage up top, and down below, it was so short, all she would have to do was bend over just a little…

"Eeep!" She squealed, her face turning bright red. "Go away!" she yelled, running back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She heard Inuyasha snickering outside. "You're the idiot who opened the door, so don't try to blame me for it!"

Fuming with both embarrassment and anger, Kagome looked firmly at the door as if it were the object of her frustrations and shouted, "But you're the one who kept banging!"

"Feh," she heard him mutter. "Don't blame me 'cause you came at me while you were half naked."

"Ugh!" Kagome tossed her hands up into the air in annoyance, her towel coming undone and falling to the floor. 'Oh whatever,' she thought to herself, gathering up her clothes she had lain out and putting them on. She put on a touch of mascara and eye liner, and put a hair clip in her hair. It had a turquoise fabric lily on it, which matched her bikini perfectly. She pulled a sheer piece of white fabric around her waste and admired herself in the mirror. Her black hair fell gracefully around her shoulders, curling elegantly against her chest. The turquoise lily stood out starkly, but it looked good paired with her turquoise and white bikini. She had a charm bracelet on her right wrist. The sheer white fabric skirt fell gracefully off one side, adding a sultry effect to her outfit.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kagome called as she stepped out of the bathroom. She found Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe to her room, his arms folded across his chest, his silver hair falling around his shoulders. A sliver of the sunset filtered into her room, casting a glow into his amber eyes, making them appear more orange than their usual ocher. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark jean cargo shorts and black sneakers.

He examined her, the same way she studied him, head to toe, and back up again. Her breath hitched in her throat in anticipation of what he may say.

"It's 'bout time," he muttered, pushing himself off the wall, gliding past her and heading downstairs.

Kagome's shoulders slumped in disappointment as she watched him descend to the living room. She began to follow after him when he paused on the last step, turned to face her, and said, "You look good."

"Thank you," she said, trying to hide how excited she really was. Once his back was turned, her face broke out into a cheesy grin, her eyes becoming dazed and dreamy.

"I knew that's what you were waiting to hear," he said, turning to look at her once again, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

Clearing her throat, Kagome feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, stop acting dumb," he said, his grin broadening. "You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Kagome protested, trying to keep a straight face. She descended the stairs and walked past him. She heard him sniff the air as she did so, and was thankful she had used her favorite, best-smelling body wash.

"Yes, you are," Inuyasha countered. "You forget I can sense when you're lying. I can also sense when you're really happy."

Kagome paused, thankful her back was facing him. 'Oh, that's right,' she thought to herself. 'Idiot.'

Deciding to ignore his comment, she continued down the stairs, lifting her hand above her shoulder and waving it dismissively. "Whatever you say," she said nonchalantly, glad he couldn't see her smiling. She gathered up a towel, her purse, keys, and cell phone and headed out the door, Inuyasha trailing close behind, locking it behind him.

"How do you think tonight's going to go?" She asked him as they wandered down her driveway to head to Miroku's.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea," he said. "I have a feeling, though, it won't be dull."

"What do you say that?"

"Around you? There's never a dull moment."

Kagome grinned uneasily, unsure if it was meant as a compliment or not. Either way, he spoke the truth. Between bar fights, drunken seductions, pool parties, and lots of arguments, the entire month they had been together could be described as anything but dull.

The sun was still pretty high in the sky, it's warm rays beating down on their shoulders as they stepped into Miroku's freshly cut lawn. Just as Kagome went to knock, Miroku opened the door. "Oh, hi, guys," he said, flustered. "I didn't realize you were here."

Inuyasha quirked an interested eyebrow, a smirk growing across his face. "Were we…interrupting something?" He asked incredulously.

Kagome giggled when she saw Miroku falter slightly. He swiftly regained his composure, and responded, "Of course not."

"Oh, keep lying," Inuyasha said, his all-knowing tone returning, his smirk never wavering. "You guys will never learn, will ya?"

"Learn what?" Sango asked curiously, stepping outside onto the porch with her friends. She was dressed in a pale pink bikini, with a deep magenta cover up draped over her arm.

"Nothing-" Miroku began.

"That I know when all of you are lying." Inuyasha interjected, a cocky smile on his face.

"What in the world would we be lying about?" Sango inquired, confused, as she slipped her cover up over her head before pulling her long hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Oh, I don't know," Inuyasha began sarcastically. "Maybe about how you two have been having quite a bit of fun while Kagome and I were gone."

Sango's face became the color of her swim cover up, her eyes wide, and mouth open. "No!" She hastened to assure him.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "It's no use, Sango," she told her friend. "Even if he couldn't sense you were lying, it's plainly obvious something is going on with you two." She didn't dare tell them about how she and Inuyasha had been eavesdropping on their conversation earlier that day.

"W-well…" Sango stammered. "What about you and Inuyasha, huh?"

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his door frame. "Yes," he murmured, concurring. "What _about_ you two?"

Inuyasha scoffed, turning away from his friend. "Nothing to tell."

"Now who's lying?" Miroku challenged, sticking his chin in the air arrogantly.

"Even if I am-" Inuyasha began, folding his arms across his chest, "-which I'm not- you can't prove it."

This time it was Miroku's eyebrow that quirked. He began smiling. "Is that a challenge?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Ha! Bring it on."

"All right, just wait." Miroku commanded. "I'll prove something is going on between you two. Deny it all you want. You won't be able to refute cold, hard evidence."

"We'll see." Inuyasha replied simply.

Kagome and Sango watched the exchange between the two boys with flat expressions. "Boys," Kagome muttered, Sango nodding her head in concurrence.

"We're going to be late, you guys," Sango chimed in, pointing to the watch on her left wrist.

Using his index and middle fingers, Miroku pointed to his eyes before turning his fingers at Inuyasha, making the signature "I'm watching you" motion. Inuyasha lifted both hands and wagged his fingers at him, indicating that he dared his friend to "bring it on."

With exaggerated sighs and a roll of their eyes, Sango and Kagome climbed into Miroku's car, the boys following soon after.

* * *

There were people everywhere. There were people sitting on huge logs in front of the enormous bon fire that had been built in the center of the clearing. There were people sitting - or hanging - from the branches of the trees on the outskirts of the clearing. Some people had driven their cars into the meadow, their doors open or windows rolled down while they all conversed with one another. The music was loud, too. Kagome had no idea what it was, but she really liked the bounce of the techno-like beat.

The sun had begun its decent into the west, the moon deciding to show itself in the east. Lightning bugs had begun flitting about slowly, gracefully rising to the sky, occasionally letting off a glow of light.

Someone had brought a long plastic table, and adorned it with red solo cups and a giant crystal bowl. The bowl looked to be filled with fruit punch. A silver tin bucket full of ice and beer bottles sat adjacent to the punch bowl, and various bottles of whiskey, rum, and vodka were scattered in their midst. There was a cooler full of ice and various cans of soda. It didn't appear as if anyone were drunk…yet.

Inuyasha made his way to the 'bar,' and helped himself to a beer. Watching him move fluently through the crowd, Kagome began to relax. Leaving her purse and phone and keys locked in Miroku's car with Sango's belongings, Kagome followed the trail of footprints in the sand made by Inuyasha. She picked up a red cup and filled it a third of the way with whipped cream vodka. She then grabbed a can of cola from the cooler, popped the top, and poured it into the cup, making a delicious mix. Taking a large gulp, she felt the satisfying burn down her throat and into her chest.

Inuyasha smirked at her before chugging his beer. Sango and Miroku soon made their way by the friends' side. Sango looked around, observing the crowd as Miroku spied a small bottle of Brandy. He scooped it up and filled a cup with some.

"Relax, Sango," Kagome said. "Have something to drink."

"Yeah, drink," Inuyasha repeated, reaching out and seizing Kagome's drink.

"Hey!" She cried, mock anger on her face as she watched him take a sip of it. "Make your own!" Inuyasha grabbed the vodka bottle and poured more into the cup. "What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha regarded her with calm eyes. "Making more, duh."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she yanked her cup out of his grasp. She took a sip of it, her face tightening slightly. "Jeez, Inuyasha."

"It wasn't strong enough," he explained simply. "Can't handle it?" He smirked.

"Oh, I can," Kagome assured him. That was a lie. Okay, it wasn't a big lie. She could, it was just strong; something she'd have to get used to. She finished her cup, only to have Inuyasha steal it once more and make another strange concoction. He took his time in drinking it, so Kagome grabbed herself another cup, filling it over halfway with liquor, then soda. She chugged half of it, smiling up at Inuyasha. "See? I can."

"So can I," Sango said, stealing Kagome's cup and downing the remaining contents. Once finished, she plopped the plastic cup down onto the table with a proud smile on her face. "Come on, Kagome," she said, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her to where people were dancing. Kagome squealed in surprise, but soon fell into rhythm with the music, her body beginning to take the wheel, spinning and gyrating to the beat.

Inuyasha couldn't keep himself from admiring her. What guy in his right mind _wouldn't_ be in awe of someone as striking as Kagome, with her perfect hourglass figure, long hair, and pure, innocent chocolate eyes? Her bikini hugged her in all the right places, and exposed all the right areas in between. Her creamy skin was flawlessly radiant in the warm glow of the fire. He was amazed at how sexy and graceful she was as she danced in perfect timing to the beat.

"She's perfect," Miroku murmured in awe.

"Yes, she is," Inuyasha concurred. Then it clicked and he jerked his eyes toward Miroku, "What, wait, who?"

"Sango," Miroku explained, his eyes never leaving the girl who was now doing a sexy dance with Kagome. Inuyasha's shoulder slumped in relief. At length, Miroku's dark eyes came up to meet Inuyasha's. "Did you think I was talking about Kagome?"

"No," Inuyasha muttered, his lie plainly evident.

In a sing-song voice, Miroku began chanting, "You think Kagome's perfect, you think she's sexy, you like her…"

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha slugged Miroku hard in the shoulder. "You think Sango's perfect, you think she's sexy, you like her…"

The two boys began playfully wrestling with one another, and didn't notice when the song ended and the two girls raced up to them. With sidelong glances at one another, Sango and Kagome grinned mischievously, before both of them shoved the boys, knocking them down into the sand, causing them to nearly collide with some bystanders. The girls only laughed as the boys struggled to stand and shake the sand from their clothing.

Inuyasha, giving up in his endeavor, simply opted for removing his shirt and shorts, revealing his flawless, sculpted torso. Tossing his clothes carelessly on the ground near a log, he met Kagome with a roguish look, a look Kagome knew all too well. With a high pitched squeak, she turned tail and ran toward the beach, Inuyasha following after.

The sun had set completely by this time, but Kagome knew the way. Carefully maneuvering over fallen limbs and rocks, avoiding briars, she broke though the tree line and was met with a burst of salty sea air. It smelled heavenly. Briefly, she wondered where Inuyasha had gotten off to, but decided she's take a moment to catch her breath and enjoy the beach.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed aloud after he had ran into some girl, knocking her down. Normally, he would've been able to avoid the head on collision with ease and grace. It had to have been the alcohol. He wasn't drunk, but his reaction time was sluggish. "You okay?" He asked, reaching down, gripping her upper arms, and helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Kikyo said, meeting his eyes with no hesitation.

Inuyasha stiffened, his hands still clinging to her arms. He looked her over, and he told himself it was because he wanted to make sure she was unhurt. Deep down, he knew that was only half the reason. She was a sight to behold, in her crimson and white one piece, a white ribbon tied in her hair.

"Inuyasha?"

Her skin was pale, smooth, and flawless. Her eyes were dark and mysterious. Her voice was smooth with confidence. She had once been his, all his, and hadn't felt this awkward to touch her.

"Inuyasha?"

Shaking himself out of his distracted trance, he released Kikyo. "Sorry," he said, and went to walk around her, only to have her step in his way.

"Where are you going?" She asked, in her suave voice, like silk.

"I, uh…" He couldn't find the words. Was it Kikyo or the liquor?

"Stay," she urged. "Stay with me." She regarded him with calm eyes.

"I can't," he said. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"The only place you have to be," she said slowly, crowding up to him, "is right here in my arms."

Extending her arms, she embraced him gently. As tender as her hug may have been on his body, it felt as if she were squeezing his heart, bleeding it of its life. She hadn't held him like this since…it had been a long time, and somehow, it still felt familiar. A bit awkward, as if he had only been gone for a little while, but still familiar. Her scent, the softness of her hair, the smoothness of her skin; all familiar, proverbial things.

Things he had missed.

At length, he returned her embrace. It was a bittersweet hug, feeling almost illegal, yet comforting. He pulled away and looked down into her face as they still held one another at arm's length. She smiled at him, her brown eyes gleaming like a clever cat's.

Something didn't feel right. Her smile was cold, lacking humility and compassion. Her brown eyes were indifferent; unlike the affectionate eyes he'd grown so accustomed to. Kagome. He had to get back to her. Just as he remembered her, he jerked his eyes up toward the direction she had been running, basically begging him to chase her, and there she was, at the edge of the woods. He couldn't see her face; her bang were casting shadows over her eyes. Judging from her body language, though, she was hurt. He could sense it in the air; the atmosphere between them crackling and smoldering with tension. His heart was in his throat, and he jerked out of Kikyo's embrace. It was not enough, however, to placate Kagome.

He watched in horror as she turned and ran back into the woods, far away from the light of the fire.


End file.
